Life Without You
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Arianna Swan is Charlie's niece that is coming to Forks to live with after a personal tragedy and suicide attempt. Will the Cullens and the pack be able to save Arianna before it's too late? Bigger Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Life Without You

Chapter One "Overdose"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters!

Summary: Charlie gets a desperate call from his brother James, James' 16 year old daughter, Arianna, is in the hospital because of a drug overdose. James begs him to come out to Texas and see them all. To help. Charlie goes and one night Jenna his sister-in-law talk..Arianna has apparently not been the same since the death of her boyfriend Nick, and that's why Jenna thinks Arianna overdosed. After many discussions and arguments, it's decided that Ari will come out to Washington to live with Charlie, maybe being away from everything that reminded her of Nick would help her...So she gets to Washington, she meets the Cullens and Wolves, will they be able to save Arianna from herself before it's too late?

Charlie Swan POV, Saturday September 18th 3am

I woke up to the sound of my telephone ringing. "Chief Swan, speaking." I answered the phone with my usual greeting.

"Charlie?" I heard the voice of my older brother, James.

"James?" I was instantly awake at James' voice. It sounded tired and broken. "What's wrong?"

"It's Arianna." My heart clenched at the mention of my sixteen year old niece.

"What happened?" I asked, thinking the worst.

"She's in the hospital..because of a drug overdose." James whispered.

It took me a second to get back my voice. "A _drug _overdose?"

"Jenna and I went to dinner early and when we got back Jenna went to check on Arianna, she found her unconscious on the bathroom floor holding a empty bottle of Tylenol." James explained. For a second, I was relieved it wasn't a heroin or cocaine overdose. Then I realized this could mean even worse.

"Is she okay? Did they doctors pump her stomach?" Then I whispered the most dreaded question. "Is she alive?"

I heard James' let out a quick sob. "She's alive. The doctors told us she got here just in time, she's asleep right now and Jenna's with her. Jenna's really upset, she was freaking out until Arianna became conscious again."

"Oh James." _Oh Arianna, how could you do this?_ I thought rubbing my hands over my face.

"Will you come out to Texas, Charlie? Please? I could really use you here." James pleaded.

Without even thinking twice I answered "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." And with that, James hung up. I jumped out of bed, grabbing my pants and shirt off the floor and shoved on my socks and shoes.

I picked up the phone to call my daughter Bella. I knew she would be up. "Dad?" Bella answered on the first ring.

"Bells, there's a family emergency and I have to go to Texas to see Aunt Jenna an Uncle James. Something happened with your cousin Arianna and James needs me there." I rushed the words out to my daughter.

"What happened?" Bella's voice filled with fear.

"She overdosed on a bottle of pills, Bells. They saved her, but James wants me to come out. I guess we have to cancel our plans for this evening, Bells." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh my God." Bella whispered. "Don't worry about our plans Dad, go see James, Jenna and Anna! Keep me updated, Dad."

"I will Bells." Then 'cause I knew I couldn't hang up without saying it, right now, I said the words. "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Dad." Bella said and hung up.

Forty five minutes later, I was at Port Angeles Airport, waiting for the next flight out.

…...

Bella Pov

After the phone call from my father, I couldn't sit still. I was panicked and worried about my cousin Anna. She was a bright honor student, with a good life, why try to commit suicide?

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked with much concern in his voice. All the Cullens were staring worriedly at me and so were Jacob and his pack(Embry, Leah and Seth).

"Do you remember my cousin, Arianna?" I asked all of them, but the wolves. "She came here for the summer?"

Rosalie looked up. Of course, Rosalie and Arianna had been almost like best friends for the summer. "What happened?" Rosalie managed to get out.

"She's in the hospital because of a overdose on Tylenol." I told them softly.

I looked down as everyone gasped. "Is she okay?" Rosalie asked.

"She's okay, they saved her in time." I reassured her. "My father is on his way to Texas to see them, my uncle James is frantic."

"Oh they all must be." Esme sympathized.

"I just can't imagine her doing it, every time I talked to her she told me she was fine, that she was okay and no she wasn't suicidal. But she was obviously was." I shook my head. How did I miss it? I was a zombie when Edward left so how did I think she was dealing with everything that happened with Nick?

I watched my phone, just waiting for my father to call. Because that's all I could do, is wait.

..…...

Arianna Swan Pov

It didn't work. I was still alive and apart from Nick, why? I pretended to be asleep as my stepmother, Jenna, sat beside my hospital bed, I couldn't to look at her face after what I had just did. That was the thing after I committed suicide, I wouldn't have to see their faces, their pain, but now I had to face them. I didn't want to hurt my dad or Jenna, I loved them both dearly, I just couldn't face the world without Nick.

I fought the tears that were in my eyes, I didn't want to face Jenna yet. Nick had been not only my best friend since first grade but also my boyfriend since eighth grade, we had three amazing years together. We thought we would be together forever, the high school sweethearts that actually lasted. Like Bella and Edward.

But it all changed when he died. I sighed, I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was just too much to handle right now.

"Honey, are you awake?" Jenna had probably watched my face and saw the expression change while I thought of Nick.

I nodded. Jenna's arms were around me in a second and her sobs filled my ears. I opened my eyes and hugged her back. "Oh Anna, I was so worried! Honey, what happened? Why did you do it?"

I didn't respond and she just squeezed me gently. "Let me go get your father, he's been waiting to see you."

A few minutes later my dad walked in the room with his eyes bloodshot and red rimmed. He had been crying, it was obvious. Another pang of guilt hit me. "Daddy." I whispered softly. And just like that, I was in his arms and he was crying, so was I and a moment later, Jenna joined in.

I kept whispering apologies to both of them, sobbing. After awhile, we stopped crying and Jenna went to grab some coffee for her and my dad. My dad was in my bed holding me in his arms. "Anna, sweetheart, why didn't you ever tell us it was this bad?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I couldn't. You guys were worried enough, I didn't want to worry you more."

My dad gave me an incredulous look, which I guess given the circumstances was acceptable, my words were insane. "How do you think we are now? You're in the hospital of a Tylenol overdose!" Then he sighed. "I wish I had been able to stop this."

"I know Daddy." I was quiet for a moment. "It hurts so much without him here."

My dad pulled me closer to him. "I know baby, I know. I'm sorry he's not here with you anymore baby. I know it hurts you, I knew how close you two were. I also loved that boy like a son and it's hurts Jenna and I, too."

I nodded. I knew this. Nick's parents and my dad and Jenna had been super excited when we finally got together. They had been waiting for it since our third grade year. They had supported Nick and I, so much, we were pretty much allowed to go everywhere together and stay at each others house's late at night. Of course it had slightly changed when we entered the tenth grade, Jenna and Nick's mother, Nora, had been worried we were "sexually active" as they had put it.

Nick and I had laughed. But after awhile, it was something real to worry about because we both wanted it. I sighed. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. "Dad, would you mind if I went back to sleep? I'm kind of tired. You and Jenna should try to get some sleep too."

My dad kissed my forehead. "Get some rest, honey. Jenna and I will be staying right here."

I pulled my covers up to my chin and turned on my left side. It only took me a few minutes to fall back asleep.

…...

Charlie POV

A few hours later, I stepped off of the plane and quickly dashed through the airport where the taxis were. "Sunset Falls Hospital please." I said, getting into the first taxi I saw.

The taxi nodded at me and started driving. "Got a relative in the hospital?"

"Yes, a niece." I answered, the fear in my voice evident.

The taxi driver seemed to understand I didn't want to talk and within a couple of minutes we were at the hospital. I handed him some cash. "Thank you." I said getting out of the car.

I walked up to the nurses desk. "Hi, could you tell me what room Arianna Swan is in?"

The nurse looked up her room number quickly. "Room three oh four. Second floor."

"Thank you so much!" I almost ran over to the elevators. When I got to the second floor, it took me a couple of minutes to find Arianna's room but I finally did. I walked in and saw Jenna sitting on a cot by the windowsill with James head in her lap and Arianna in the bed, sound asleep.

"Charlie!" Jenna gasped. I guess the phone call had been a secret. "What are you doing here?"

James eyes opened and he stood up. "I called him Jenna." James grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"How is she?" I said after he let go.

"She woke up hours ago and we talked to her for a few minutes and then she went back to sleep. I've been dozing for awhile." James told me.

"Well why don't you go nap for a little while? I'm not that tired but I'm going to go to the cafeteria and maybe, Charlie would like to keep me company?" Jenna suggested. I nodded, agreeing and James finally agreed.

We went down the cafeteria and we both got some coffee. "Charlie, I need your help." Jenna said as I put my coffee down.

"What's up, Jenna?" I was willing to help my sister-in-law with anything. I somehow knew it would be about Arianna.

"I was thinking that it might be best if Arianna gets away from here for a little while. Here in Sunset Falls, she's surrounded by everything that reminds her of Nick. I honestly think it's hurting her chances of healing from his death." Jenna had tears in her eyes and she was completely serious.

"Do you think that's why she overdosed? Because of Nick?" I asked gently.

Jenna nodded a couple of times. "She loved that boy Charlie, like I love James. Like Bella loves Edward, they were made for each other. I believe Nick was her true love, I believed they were going to get married after senior year."

I was silent for a moment. Then I said "I know. When they both came out this summer, they were basically inseparable and you could see it just in his eyes, the love he had for her. They both were always smiling and laughing, happy. I mean when you called to say that Nick was dead, I worried for her. She's so sensitive."

Jenna wiped her eyes. "Charlie, I know this is a lot to ask of you but I was wondering, would you be willing to have Arianna live with you for a little bit? Just for a few months, until she's healing better."

I felt stunned. "You want her to live with me?"

Jenna's eyes filled with tears. "Charlie, I'm terrified she'll try this again and this time she'll do something that we can't stop! If she gets away from all the reminders of Nick for awhile, maybe it would help. Plus she would be around Bella and Rosalie, Edward's sister. They could help."

"What does James think about this?" I ran my hands over my face. "If he's okay with it, I am too. I love Arianna and would love to have her with me for awhile."

This is the first time Jenna looked slightly nervous. "I haven't talked to James about it."

"You haven't talked to him about it?" I frowned. James might not react that well...

"No. I had to see if you would agree to it first."

"Well maybe sometime later today, after everyone has had some sleep would be best." I suggested.

Jenna nodded, looking tired. "Thanks Charlie, it's nice to have you here."

"No problem Jenna."

…...

Nine AM at The Cullen Residence. Bella POV

I jumped for my phone as it rang. "Dad?"

"Hey Bells." Charlie said and I heard the smile in his voice.

"How is she?" I was very aware that Rosalie was right next to me, staring intently at my face.

"She's gonna be fine Bells, she's been asleep since I got here but James is going to wake her up in a little bit.." Charlie trailed off sounding strangely nervous. What was up with that?

"That's good. I'll have to talk to her sometime today." I said with a smile. Thank God, she was going to be okay.

"Bells, there's something else. Jenna has an idea that I've agreed to."

"Okay Dad, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"Jenna thinks it might be a good idea if Arianna came to live with me for a few months while she heals from Nick's death. Said it might be good for her to get away from all the reminders."

Wow, Arianna coming to live in Forks? That would be great! Like Jenna said, she could get away from all the reminders of Nick. I could help her. "I think it's a great idea Dad, especially for Arianna."

"Me too Bells. But I was thinking, I could really use yours and the Cullens help. You've told me what Jasper, Edward and Alice can do, they'll definitely be helpful. I'll have to shift my schedule around too to make sure I'm home with Arianna when she is..." My father trailed off and I felt so proud of him. Here he was taking in his niece and willing to move everything around for her, just like he would for me.

"I can help Dad and I know Rosalie will be willingly to also." Esme waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention. I knew she could hear the whole conversation.

"Tell your father I could go ahead and get her enrolled at the high school if he'd like."

"Dad, Esme said she could get Arianna enrolled in the high school if you'd like." I repeated her words.

"Tell Esme I'd be very thankful if she did that. Tell them to expect her maybe next week, if she leaves for Forks sometime this week that should give her time to get settled in and ready for school." Charlie replied. Esme gave me a thumbs up.

"I'll get right on that after you get on the phone." Esme whispered. I nodded.

"I just wanted to call and let you know about the plan and let you know she's doing okay." Charlie sounded a bit tired and I wondered if he had had any sleep since he had gotten there.

A thought popped in my head. "Dad, you haven't mentioned Uncle James yet. What does he think about all this?" I asked warily.

"Well, he's hesitant about it but Jenna and I told him if it doesn't work out in the beginning, Anna will be on the first plane home. But I think he's mainly convinced it's best for her, which it is." My dad answered.

"Well tell everyone I said hi and tell Arianna I'll be calling her later."

"I will Bells. Talk to you later." Charlie hung up and I looked up to see everyone in the room.

"So she's really coming out here?" Rosalie was excited at the thought of course. Again, so was I.

"Apparently." I answered.

"Of course I'll be willing to help you and Charlie with Arianna! I've missed her so much since the summer and I've worried about her since Nick died." Rosalie rushed out.

"I know." I said. "I've been so worried about her since Nick died too. I mean I guess I just kind of wanted to believe that she was fine and wouldn't even consider something like this. But let's look on the bright side, she's okay and we'll be able to help her now that she's coming out here."

Rosalie nodded with a smile. We would help Arianna, we really would.

…...

Arianna POV Early Afternoon, at her house.

"Wait, you want to what?" I asked in shock as I sat down on the couch with my two dogs, Shadow and Moon. Charlie, Dad and Jenna had just told me that I was going to live in Forks with Charlie.

"Honey, we're thinking about what's best for you. Maybe getting away from all the reminders of Nick and his death will help you get over him." Jenna said softly.

I was furious. "Get over him?" I hissed, standing up. "You think I'm going to get over _Nick_? I loved him! And he loved me, we were each others true love, each others soul mate. We were meant to be together and we would have been if you hadn't came home!" I shouted at them, I ran to the door and flung it open. Shadow and Moon followed me closely so when I opened the door to my Ford Edge, they jumped right in.

Fighting tears I made my way to the town cemetery. I needed Nick, I needed his calm and reassuring voice. I parked my car at the gates and let the dogs out. They both slowly followed me, they knew where we went every time we came here. To Nick's grave.

I sat down by his grave and saw the fresh flowers put there. _Probably Nora_, I thought smiling at the thought of Nick's mom. "Nick, Baby, I miss you so much." I whispered putting my hand on his grave. A gentle wind made my brown hair blow in my face and I pushed it out of the way. "Do you know what they're trying to make me do? They're trying to make me leave you, they want me to forget you. How could I forget you?"

Moon whined uneasily and put her head in my lap. No, I would never forget Nick, especially with Moon around. I remember the night I had gotten her. Nick's brother had came over with a big box and a letter from Nick, this was after his death. "What is this about?" I had asked David, Nick's older brother.

David had shook his head. "Read the letter, Anna. You'll understand then." He had kissed my forehead and left. Of course I should of read the letter first but I had to open the box first. Inside was Moon, a beautiful white puppy, with a beautiful Crescent Moon shaped Diamond necklace around her neck. Finally with Moon cuddled up next to me, I read the letter.

_Dear Ari, __**I stifled a sob as I read his nickname for me. **_

_I'm writing you this letter to go along with the gift I just gave you. Moon, as I like to call her since she reminds me of a Moon, is a wolf hybrid puppy. I remember you saying for awhile you've wanted one and we talked about getting one together, well here she is. I thought she would make a great birthday present and I thought also that the necklace would fit perfectly. Do you like it? When I presented the idea to Mrs. Walker down at the Jewelery store, she thought it was a sweet, romantic idea you would love. I hope she was right. _

_Sweetheart, I hope your sweet sixteen birthday was everything you hoped it would be. I know Jenna and my mom have been planning it for awhile now—ocassionally getting advice from me—and I'm pretty sure you'll love it. I know I've been distracted lately and I'm sorry but I promise you, on your birthday night, I will be beside you all night long and I'll never leave your side. I bet your reaction to Moon was amazing! _

_I love you so much and I'm looking forward to graduation so much because then we're free, well except for college, but you know what I'm going to do the moment we graduate? I'm going to propose to you. Maybe I should of kept that a surprise but I guess with us, it won't be such of a surprise. I plan to have you as my wife ASAP. I love you so much Arianna Elizabeth Swan and I plan to love you forever. _

_Okay, sappy moment over Babe. I hope you love Moon and you better tell me if you do or not. I really hope you love your necklace too! Anyways, happy birthday Ari. Love you._

_ Love,_

_ Nick 3_

_P.S: By the way there's a very small writing on the back of your necklace, check it out, because I know you haven't yet, babe. _

_I had looked on the back and yes in very small writing it said N&A, Forever. _I wore that necklace everyday and have not taken it off since. When I talked to David, he had said Nick had told him about the plan and when the dog breeder had called to ask if Nick still wanted the puppy David had gone through with the plan. _"He was so excited about this puppy and the necklace, Arianna. He couldn't wait to see your reaction."_ David had told me.

I held back a sob just thinking about it right now. Nick had really thought it through and it was the best thing he could of ever did, he was the most sweetest boyfriend ever. I gently touched the necklace and my heart ached for Nick.

Moon whined again and I heard footsteps. Shadow was wagging his tail so it was someone we knew. Shadow was a German Shepherd and was completely very protective of me so if he thought someone was going to hurt me, he wouldn't be wagging his tail.

I turned around and I was facing Nick's brother, David. "Anna." Was the only word he said. I flew into his arms and held on. David and I leaned on each other very much for the past few months. He was my rock and I was someone he could talk to. "Anna, I just heard about what happened. Your dad called. What the hell were you thinking?" David sounded not only angry, but hurt.

I looked up at his face and just shook my head. "I miss him so much David. I want to be with him."

"You can't be Anna." David whispered softly. "You are going to live your life out. Nick would want you to do that."

"It's so hard." I whispered back.

"I know Anna but if it was reversed, you know you wouldn't want him to do that and he wouldn't want to even think about you doing that. Anna, swear you won't try anymore." David said and I knew he was worried.

"I promise." I lied. Maybe not now, but life without Nick was agonizing. I couldn't face the rest of my life without him.

"Your dad was upset when he called, he asked if you were there. What happened besides the other thing?" David asked.

"Jenna and my dad are sending me to live in Forks with my Uncle Charlie. They think it will help me get over Nick." I scoffed.

David was quiet for a moment. "Maybe it would help Anna."

I was stunned. Then I pushed him away, angrily. "How could you say that?"

"Anna after what your dad told me today, I'm worried for you. And I'm leaving too, I'm going back to USC(Uni. Of Southern California) maybe it would help the both of us." David said.

"I'm not going to forget him." I snapped.

David's face was sad and understanding. "I'm not telling you too and I'm sure they aren't either. You're not going to, I know but you need to heal a bit. It was a big loss for you and being around the constant reminders can't be that good for you. You leave for awhile, heal some, then come back home and be able to handle all the reminders of him. Enjoy the memories you have together, remember the good times."

"I can't leave him." I whispered, hurting so bad.

"You're not leaving him." David touch my chest gently. "He's in here. Always, with you. And he's watching over you Honey, that I know for sure. Ready to kick my ass for putting my hand anywhere need your body." David chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so right, Nick would gotten mad at David for touching me in such a place.

"Try it out Anna, the way your dad talks, if it doesn't work, you're on the first flight home. And you know what? California isn't that far away from Washington. I'll come see you on the weekends, I promise." David was taking all my arguments away, making me soften towards Jenna, my father and Charlie.

"Thanks David. I'm gonna go home now, I should apologize. I'll text you later, k?" I kissed his cheek. "Tell your mom and dad hi for me."

"I will Anna." David gave me a hug and I walked back slowly to my Ford Edge. Now the hard part was to go home and apologize to everyone—twice. For the attempted suicide and the blowup. And of course to agree to go to Forks with Charlie. I just hope I could do this.

…...

A/N: Hi everyone! First of all, thanks for reading :) I'm glad you were interested enough to check out my story!

It's something I thought up a couple of days ago when I was reading a book called Golden Grove and the ideas just kept popping up. I'll definitely be posting chapter two soon if anyone's interested and I'll try to explain more in the next chapter, I hope nothing is too confusing!

And I'll be posting pictures soon of the Characters if you wanna see them!

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think! :) Reviews would let me know if you'd like a second chapter or not!

From:QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	2. Chapter 2 Arrangements

Life Without You

Chapter Two "Arrangements"

Disclaimer: I own only my characters!

Monday, September 20th, 11AM

Arianna POV

"Jenna, Dad, I'll be back in a little while, I'm going over to Nora's and Steven's!" I shouted to my parents as I walked out the door with Shadow and Moon. My dogs pretty much went everywhere with me but school and Nick's parents loved to see Shadow and Moon.

I got in my car with my dogs and set off towards Nick's house. I haven't see Nick's mom in two weeks and we usually got together every week since Nick's death, well really we've been doing this since last year. But last week I canceled on Nora saying I wasn't feeling well, which wasn't such a lie but wasn't all the truth.

A few minutes later I arrived at Nick's house and I let the dogs out. Steven, Nick's dad, opened the door with a smile. "Anna!" He shouted coming out and hugging me. "I'm so glad you came over, Nora and I have missed you honey!"

I hugged him back and smiled. I loved Steven and Nora, they were like my second parents. "I've missed you guys too, Steven."

Steven let me go and gave Shadow and Moon some attention. A minute later Nora walked out of the house. "Arianna!" I ran up to Nora and hugged her. "Come inside Anna, I just got done making pancakes and bacon, did you have breakfast, hon?"

I shook my head 'no' and I was glad I had came over. Not only did I get to see Nora and Steven, but I got to have some of Nora's amazing cooking. And they had obviously missed me too.

David was at the table in his boxers and a t-shirt looking like he had just woke up. "Hey Sleepyhead." I teased him.

David smiled at me. "Oh shush, it's still my break."

I sat down next to David and Nora placed a plate with pancakes and bacon on it in front of me. "Thanks Nora."

"No problem Honey." Nora said as she gave everyone some pancakes and bacon, then she sat down and got herself some. "So anything new Arianna?"

I froze and looked at David. "Did you tell them about me leaving?" I mouthed to David and he shook his head.

"Well, um, did David tell you about the incident yesterday?" I asked awkwardly.

"He didn't tell us anything. Your father told us what happened." Steven said and they both exchanged worried glances. "We wish you had talked to someone, tried to make it better."

"Talking to you guys or anyone else wouldn't have changed anything." I whispered. God, they were Nick's _parents_ shouldn't they be the ones to understand?

"I know you miss him Honey, but we all love you and we couldn't bear not to have you here with us either." Nora said gently.

I cleared my throat. "Well I have some news." After a short pause, I told them "My father and Jenna are sending me to live with my Uncle Charlie in Forks."

Nora gasped and Steven froze. They obviously didn't share David's opinion. "Oh Anna." Nora hugged me once again and I held onto her. "When sweetie?"

"We leave today, at one." I held back my tears. "That's why I came over. To have some time with you guys before I left."

For just a moment, we sat there in shocked silence. After that, Nora and Steven made the best of our last hour together, we talked about Nick, school, anything but me leaving. When it was twelve thirty, I stood up. "Well I hate to say it but I think I'm going to have to leave or we'll be late for the plane."

I looked down the hallway from the living room and saw the door to Nick's room. Nora put her hand on my shoulder. "Go see it Anna, it's okay."

I walked down the hallway and slowly put my hand on his doorknob. I hadn't been here since Nick was alive, I still remembered what happened the last time we were in here but I pushed it out of my mind and opened the door.

The first thing that hit me was Nick's scent. The smell of his axe deodorant and his smell that reminded of the good smell that only happened after it rained, then the scent from the candles that smelled like the ocean that Nick had burning the last night I was in here. The next thing was that nothing had changed or been moved, it was still left exactly like he had left it, a mess. His soccer jersey hanging off his computer chair, his xbox 360 right under his TV, his controllers thrown on his computer desk, his bed half made with the picture of us together hanging above his headboard in a frame.

I went and sat on his bed. It still had the shape of _him_. I laid down on his pillow and took a deep breath, trying to keep the memories at bay now. I got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind me.

I walked to the living room. "Thank you." I said to Nora.

Nora hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Make sure you call me weekly, sweetie. And e-mail too of course. Just because you're in Washington doesn't mean we can't talk."

"I'll make sure to do both, Nora." Steven then walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Remember to keep those grades up, Anna. College is only a year or two away." Steven was always the one for good grades. He always beamed when Nick and I brought good report cards home.

David was the last. "Be good, don't do anything stupid. Remember, I'm coming to see you on the weekends. Text me when you get there."

"I will." I turned and walked out of the house with Shadow and Moon at my heels. We made it to my house in a couple of minutes and everyone was waiting in the living room for me with my bags which I had packed last night.

"Have fun at Nora's and Steven's?" Jenna asked as I walked in the living room. I nodded silently.

My dad stood up. "We better hit the road if you and Charlie are going to make the one o'clock flight." He grabbed two of my bags and I grabbed my other two. Jenna got up quickly and gave me a hug.

"Call me when you get there Honey." Jenna let me go. "Love you."

"Love you too, Jenna." My dad led the way out of the house. We all got into my dad's explorer and I looked out the window at Jenna standing on the porch with Shadow and Moon. I would miss my dogs so much, my dad was shipping my car and my dogs out later this week. Charlie had told me it was fine for the two dogs to come along with me.

I silently cried in the backseat as we drove through town to the airport. Last night when everyone was asleep, I had driven to Nick and I's favorite spot in the world; Sunset Creek. It was a big creek deep in the woods behind his parent's house that Nick and I had found years ago. It was somewhere we went to when we wanted it to just be us, somewhere to think, somewhere just to be alone after a bad day.

And it was so beautiful, the clear blue water, the small waterfall. The trees around the creek and the views of land and mountains past the trees. A lot of good things happened at that creek. Our first kiss, first time we said "I love you"...

I jumped when my door opened. "We're here, Anna." My dad was standing at my door. I slid out of the car and followed my father and uncle into the airport.

…...

Rosalie POV

I stood in Bella's old bedroom with Bella and Alice, we were redecorating for Arianna's arrival this afternoon. Alice had a vision earlier of how Arianna would like it and asked for Charlie and Bella's permission and our help.

So here we were. Esme was at home getting everything set up with the school for Arianna and cooking food for Charlie and her. Alice had sent Jasper, Emmett and Edward to pick up some things in Port Angeles for the room, I think the only one not working on something for Arianna was Carlisle, Nessie and the wolves.

I smiled, our family loved Arianna as much as we loved Bella. Over the summer she had become a part of our family, we all spent time with her and Nick as much as we could. Even though we only knew they both for a short time, we had been devastated when we were given the news that Nick had died.

Bella and Edward had went to Texas for the funeral, leaving Nessie in our care. When they came back I had asked how Arianna was. "She's upset, way upset. She's in a lot of pain." Edward had answered. Of course he would know since he could read her mind.

Instantly I was worried for the young girl who had become my best friend over the summer. I had wanted to instantly go visit her. "Maybe later in the fall would be better." Bella had suggested.

I called and e-mailed Arianna regularly. In August I could tell she was better and that made Bella and I happy, Bella was sure that she was fine, finally healing. Neither of us had seen this coming.

Just last night Bella was upset over it. "I can't believe I thought she would get over it! I was underestimating her love for Nick, just like Edward did to me when he left me." Esme and Alice tried to console Bella but she was still upset with herself for awhile.

I looked over at Bella now, putting the comforter on Arianna's bed. You could tell she still had some guilt with her but she was trying to hide it.

Suddenly Alice froze and we both looked towards her. "They'll be landing in 20 minutes! Oh my gosh, someone has to pick them up!"

"I can go." Bella volunteered.

"Take the Mercedes, you'll need the room.." Alice told Bella then she looked at me. "Can you call Emmett and see if they're on their way back?"

"Sure." I replied as Bella left. I grabbed my phone out of my jean pocket and dialed my husband's number.

"Hey babe." Emmett answered on the first ring.

"Alice wanted me to call and see if you guys were headed back yet. Bella just went to get Arianna."

"We're almost back to Forks with all the stuff." Emmett paused then whispered. "Alice has a shopping problem."

I laughed out loud and then covered my mouth. "Emmett, did you just learn this?"

"Tell your hubby that I do _not _have a shopping problem! I only bought 36 things! That's a new record for my lowest buying spree!" Alice said with a giggle.

"Tell her she's crazy!" Emmett yelled, I pulled the phone away from my ear for a moment. When I put it back, I heard Emmett say "Ouch!".

"Did Jasper hit you?" I asked, amused.

"Yes." Emmett grumbled.

I shook my head at my childish husband. "I'll see you when you get here honey." I hung up the phone.

Alice looked around the room and placed her hands on her hips. "I think we're pretty much done. Once the guys deliver the stuff I bought, we'll be finished."

"What did you order by the way?" I was curious.

"Oh, I ordered her some new clothes for school, some movies to watch, new pajamas, a new bookbag, school supplies." Alice said.

"She'll hate that you bought all of it for her." I reminded Alice. Arianna was just like Bella in the gift department or money spending.

"But secretly, she'll be pleased. She'll love all the movies and her new pajamas." Alice said confidently.

"You're the physic." I shrugged, then I heard Edward's Volvo pull up outside and walked over to the window. The boys got out, their arms filled with bags.

"Finally!" Alice huffed, leaving the room. I followed her, chuckling.

…...

Arianna POV (At The Airport)

Charlie and I got off the plane, heading towards the baggage claim. "Bella's going to be picking us up." Charlie said, holding his phone up to his ear.

"Okay." I replied, looking for my bags. When they finally came around I grabbed them and took two, while Charlie grabbed the other two. "Is she here?"

We both looked around for a minute and then Charlie smiled. "There she is!" Charlie pointed her out and I smiled slightly as I caught sight of Bella, waving at us.

I walked fast over to Bella and she threw her arms around me. "Oh Arianna!" Bella gasped as she hugged me.

"Bella." I whispered, hugging her back.

Then she held me an arms length away. "It's so good that you're here."

I nodded silently. Bella looked like she wanted to cry and I knew what she was thinking about. "Please, let's talk about that later." I suggested quietly.

Bella nodded and Charlie and I followed her out to her car. A Mercedes, Carlisle's car.

The ride to Charlie's house was pretty quiet, I knew later Bella would bomb me with questions and I tried to prepare myself for it. Why did you do it? She would ask. Why didn't you tell anyone? Are you okay?

I sighed. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, I just felt weird talking about it. When we got to the house, Bella turned around in the car to face me. "Alice, Rose and I have been rearranging my old bedroom for you. You should just be warned, Alice always goes overboard."

I laughed softly. I knew Alice's crazy shopping and designing ways... "Let's go see this room."

We all carried my bags up the stairs and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett at the bedroom door. Rosalie flew to me first and hugged me. I smiled and hugged Rose back, she was one of my best friends since summer. Alice was next.

"Hope you love the room!" Alice chirped.

I laughed. "I'm sure I will Alice."

Emmett came after Alice with a big grin. "Hey there southern girl." Emmett gave me a big bear hug. He loved calling me southern girl, just because I was from Texas.

"Hey there bear boy." I hugged him back as hard as I could.

Jasper was last. "We're so excited you're here."

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered.

Alice was fidgeting impatiently while all the hugs were going on. "Okay, okay! I want to show you the room!" Alice grabbed me away from Jasper and pulled me into the room. I could hear everyone chuckling behind us.

I smiled at the sight of the room. Alice had painted it my favorite color; purple, the color of purple just when the sun was setting in the sky. The comforter set on the double size bed matched the walls and curtains, there was a computer desk that I could stick my computer on, Alice had put an entertainment stand caddy corner by the west/south wall with a medium sized TV. I had a nightstand on the west wall and a dresser right next to the computer desk on the east wall.

I could also see Alice had stocked my closest. I wondered what kind of clothes she had gotten me... "I love it Alice." I said, feeling shy. This was _too _much, too much money had been spent on me. "But how much did you spend?"

All the Cullens shook their heads while Charlie looked around the room in admiration. "Arianna, you're part of our _family_ it doesn't matter how much we spent. You'd better get used to money being spent on you, just like Bella does now." Alice had her hands on her hips.

I knew better than to argue with Alice, but I would find some great way to thank the Cullens and repay them for what they've done for me. Soon. I sat down on the bed with a smile. "Thank you guys so much."

As I was hit with so many "your welcomes", I felt loved, welcomed and happy. As I sat on the bed and looked at the Cullens, Bella and Charlie, I was thinking _I'm glad to have people who care about me so much. _

…...

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to my two reviewers for their reviews! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up but here it is! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it up for you guys! Tell what you liked, didn't like, etc. The next chapter should be up soon because I feel like I ended this one too soon. Again, thanks for reading!

Please review :)

From;QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 Adjusting

Life Without You

Chapter 3 "Adjusting"

Monday, September 20th(still), 7pm.

Arianna POV

After I had gotten settled, I had texted David, letting him know that I was here. He asked how it was and I told him about the Cullens redecorating for me, making sure I was okay.

He was happy they cared. A little while ago Charlie and I had went to the diner in town for dinner since Charlie didn't have many food or supplies in the house. I told him I would go shopping for him if he'd like, I wouldn't mind taking over cooking and such for him.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to." Charlie had said.

"No, no. I want to. Especially since you've been so great about everything." I said. "Plus I wouldn't like to be eating burnt food every night." I added with a grin.

Charlie had laughed. "Just like Bella."

When we came home, a woman had been there, waiting for Charlie. Her name was Sue Clearwater and I remembered her after a second. I had met her and seen her a lot over the summer when Nick and I were here. Charlie was dating her.

"Arianna, it's so good to see you again." Sue had hugged me.

"You too Sue!"

Once inside, I told Charlie I was going to unpack my clothes. Plus I would give them some alone time, surely my coming here would cut into their alone time.

I alternated between unpacking and texting. David was constantly texting me, so was Rosalie. Not that I minded of course, I loved them both dearly and was glad to have lots of friends.

When I got to my third bag, I gently pulled out the frames with the pictures of Nick and I, Nick, David and I together, Rosalie and I, The Cullens, Charlie, Nick and I all in one.

And my absolute favorite of Nick; Nick had just came out of the water at Sunset creek, his hair had been wet and he had been just in his swimming trunks, he had shaken water all over me then grinned at me. It was so real, so _Nick_. I was glad I had gotten the picture.

My other favorite was one that David had gotten of us. It was from not that long ago, Nick and the soccer team had won the state championships and after the game was over, I had ran to him on the field and he had picked me up and kissed me, passionately. I was up in his arms with my arms and legs around him and my lips on his. My favorite moment too.

I sat down on the bed with the picture, my heart aching for Nick. God, why did we have to have that fight that night? It was over the stupidest thing, if I hadn't argued with him, he would still be alive.

I looked up when I heard a knock at the door. Rosalie stood at the door and when she saw my face she came in to pull me into her arms. "What's wrong?" Rosalie whispered and I realized I had tears streaming down my face.

"I miss him." I sobbed. "It hurts so bad."

Rosalie rubbed my back. "I know you miss him honey. I know it hurts." Rosalie comforted me.

"If I hadn't argued with him that night-" I started but Rosalie cut me off.

"Hey, no blaming yourself sweetheart. It was no one's fault, an accident, Arianna." Rosalie said soothingly.

"But-"

"No buts." Rosalie said firmly. She gently held me at arms length and gently grabbed the picture frame from my hands. "You guys look really happy together in this picture." Rosalie smiled at me.

I nodded with a tiny smile. "Nick and his team had just won the state soccer championships. He was flying that night, nothing brought him down, he was just so happy."

"Well let's hang these pictures up honey. Let's hang all of them up so everyone can see them." Rosalie smiled and helped me hang them up. When we were done, we stepped back to look at all of them.

"That one is my favorite." Rosalie pointed out the one of her and I together.

I smiled sadly at her. "That would be my second favorite. The one I first showed you in my number one favorite."

"Don't worry, I understand. If you had one of Emmett and I, that would be my favorite." Rosalie replied.

I looked at the clock, it was already nine but I didn't want to go to bed. Rosalie saw where my eyes were. "Wow, I've been here for awhile. I should head home." Rosalie pulled me into a hug. "And you, my dear should watch one of the movies Alice got you."

I laughed. "Okay, I will." Rosalie left and I took my shower, then dressed in my Pajamas. I put in The Lake House to watch and got under the covers.

Ten minutes into the movie, I was asleep. (Dream in _italics_)

_I opened my eyes and I was in a so familiar place. Back in Sunset Falls, at Sunset Creek, there was someone else standing by the water...He turned around and it was...Nick. _

_I gasped. It couldn't be, Nick was dead. "Ari." He whispered and it couldn't be anybody but him. _

"_Nick?" I choked out. _

"_It's really me, Ari. It's Nick." I didn't even think about it, I ran and jumped in his arms. _

"_Oh Nick!" I started sobbing. _

"_Hey, hey. Don't cry sweetheart, I'm here. I'm really here." Nick sounded near tears himself. _

"_How? How are you here?" I murmured, not letting go. I would hold on for dear life. _

"_I don't know." He laughed. "I just am." _

_I pulled back and kissed him, fully on the lips. He put his hands in my hair and kissed back eagerly. "God, I've missed you." He whispered, pulling away for a quick second. _

"_I've missed you more." I whispered back. "I'm so sor-" _

_Nick cut me off. "Don't say you're sorry. Don't ruin the moment, just go with it." And I did. We kissed again, me holding onto Nick tightly. _

"_I'm not going anywhere for awhile, we've got time Ari." _

_I laughed bitterly. "You're dead. We have no time." _

_Nick looked at me soberly for a minute. "We need to talk." I crushed my lips to his yet again. _

"_No we don't." _

"_Ari, yes we do. What the hell were you thinking?" Nick was angry. "Trying to kill yourself?" _

"_I was trying to be with you!" I shouted at him. "I need you. I can't live life without you. I'm nothing without you." _

"_Don't ever say that." Nick replied fiercely. He grabbed my face between his hands. "You're a bright, talented athlete. In a year or two, you'll be in college, doing whatever you want to do. You're going to have a life Ari." _

"_Not without you." I replied back, as fiercely as he did. _

"_No Ari, you're going to life your life. You're going to find someone else." Nick's face was full of pain. "As much as that hurts, I know you will, that you have to. I want you to be happy, get married, have kids."_

"_I want to marry you. I want to have **your** kids. No other guy's kid." I told him._

"_Dammit Ari, I want that too. You know how much I did. But things changed, I died. It won't happen anymore." Tears rolled down Nick's and I's cheeks. After a silent minute, he started to disappear._

"_Don't leave me again!" I screamed, trying to grab on to him. _

"_I'll be back Ari. Soon. I love you." And just like that, Nick was gone. Again. _

"_I love you too." I whispered brokenly. _

I sat up gasping at my dream. Was I going crazy? Was it real? Was it really Nick? I felt my cheeks and they were wet. I gently touched my lips where I had kissed Nick, which felt strangely tingly. I felt unbearably lonely right now. I missed him even more than I did before I went to sleep.

I looked at my clock and saw it was ten in the morning. Why didn't Charlie wake me up? I saw a note sitting on the nightstand, it read:

_Dear Arianna, _

_I've went down to the station for work. Call Bella when you wake, she said you should come over to the Cullen's today. I hope you have a good day. _

_ Uncle Charlie_

I stood up, trying to remember every detail of my dream. I had a strange thought. Was I crazy or was I just missing Nick so much, I made up the dream about him?

I needed to talk to someone. But who could I talk to that I could trust? Jasper. Of course, he was so nice, so understanding and I always felt comfortable with him. I picked up the phone to call Jasper.

He picked up on the first ring. "Arianna? Is something wrong?"

"Jasper..I need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't going to freak out over what I say." I poured out the words fast, I didn't even know if he understood me.

"Okay, should I come pick you up?" Jasper asked.

"Yes please."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Jasper replied, hanging up. I got dress while I waited for Jasper. It looked cold outside so I put on a long sleeved dark gray shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. I put on my gray flats on and headed downstairs. I grabbed my Sunset Falls High sweatshirt just as I heard a knock. I opened the door to see Jasper standing there.

"You got here fast." I said, surprised. (she doesn't know they're vampires...)

"No traffic." Jasper replied with a grin.

We got in the car and started driving. "I figured we could go somewhere and talk. At my house there is always someone around and no privacy. There's this place down by La Push on the beach that we could go." (They are allowed on Quileute land)

"That's fine." Jasper got us there fast. He must like to drive super fast. Jasper and I got out of the car and walked down the beach.

"So what's on your mind, Anna?" Jasper asked as we watched the ocean.

"I had a dream last night about Nick." I confessed to him.

"Ah." Jasper said softly. "Bad or good?"

"Both." I laughed miserably. "It was so good to see him and it felt so real, like I was really with him. We were at our favorite place back in Texas and he said it was really him, I asked him how he was there, he said he didn't know, he just was."

"Then we kissed Jasper and it was just like when he was alive, I still felt the sparks and tingles like I did with him. I could _feel _his lips on mine, myself in his arms. We talked, he told me he wanted me to move on, find someone else and be happy. He said I had a lot and that I would go to college, get married and have kids." I stopped talking for a moment. "Am I going crazy?"

"No you're not crazy. Now if he was telling you to kill yourself, kill someone else, you'd be crazy. I think this is just yourself subconsciously bringing him out in your dreams. You miss him which is only natural and so he's starring in your dreams. You want to hear him say that's it okay to move on and live your life." Jasper said to me.

I nodded. It made sense. "The only weird thing was Jasper, that when I woke up, my lips were tingling."

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment then he face became calm. "I'm not sure about what that could be. Maybe just your body responding how you want it to because of the dream?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. Then I got serious and turned to Jasper. "Do you think it was wrong, what I did? Trying to commit suicide?"

Jasper let out his breath in rush and sat down on the and I followed. "Yes and no."

When I frowned, Jasper smiled. "You see, I can understand why you did. If Alice died, I'd be right behind her. I can understand that pain to lose the one you truly love, I can see why you would want to die. But on the other side, I know the pain it would cause us all. We all love you Arianna, your father, Jenna, Charlie, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett..All of us. Even Nick's parents. It would cause heartbreaking pain."

This is why I liked Jasper. He understood me and my pain and he didn't judge me. I nodded. "It was stupid but I wasn't thinking of anything but Nick when I swallowed the pills. All I knew is I couldn't live without him."

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "I can't make any promises but I can tell you I think it will get better. You'll always remember him and carry him with you but I can see you at college with a volleyball scholarship, majoring in whatever you want to, I see you finding that one guy who makes you feel similar to how Nick did and you accepting it. I see you being a mother and watching your children grow up."

Jasper painted a pretty picture, but it was all bleak without Nick. I mean I had always imagined Nick and I going to college together, maybe getting an apartment together during that time. Graduating college together, getting married, buying our own house in Sunset Falls, having kids. Growing old together. Not apart, not with Nick dead.

Then I thought about what Jasper had said about the scholarship. "I won't be going to college on a volleyball scholarship."

"Why not?" Jasper was confused.

"I missed try outs on purpose. I haven't played since Nick's death." I told Jasper. My goodness, I haven't told anyone any of this and here I was, pouring my heart out to Jasper, what was it about him that made me want to tell him everything and feel so comfortable? (She's not in love with him, it's just because of Jasper's gift)

"But I thought you loved volleyball." Jasper protested.

"I did. But I also loved Nick too."

"I think you should try out here." Jasper said.

"I can't play. I don't want to."

"Have you tried?"

I shook my head "No."

"Maybe you should. I'm not saying you have to, but maybe you should try. You never know, you might enjoy it." Jasper shrugged.

I didn't answer and he sighed. "Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Do you think Jenna and my dad wanted to send me away to get rid of the depressed girl or because of what they said?"

Jasper was shocked, I could tell. "I _know _it's because they think if you go away from the reminders for awhile, you'll heal better. Then you can be happy. Why would you think they want to get rid of you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe they didn't want to deal with the sad child anymore. Maybe I was a hassle to them."

"That's not right Anna. They love you, you know that." Jasper said reassuringly.

I nodded. "I know. I don't even know why I said that." I rubbed my eyes. "It's probably one of these damn mood swings I've been having since Nick's death."

"Mood swings?"

"I've just been happy one minute, crying the next, then mad. It's crazy." I replied.

"Sometimes when people die, the people close to them are like that. It'll pass." Jasper smiled at me.

"I sure hope so. I don't want to be bursting into tears at random, then snapping at someone all the time." I sighed.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes then heard footsteps. "Hey Jasper!" I heard a male's voice. I turned to see three extremely big, tall, men. I remembered this was part of the Quileute reservation and they were probably some of the locals.

"Hey Jake, Quil, Embry." Jasper got up and brushed the sand off of his pants. I did the same.

"Is this the Arianna we've been hearing so much about?" The tallest boy smiled at me. I tentatively smiled back.

"Yes Jake, this is Arianna, Bella's cousin." Jasper replied then gave me their names while pointing them out. Quil smiled kindly at me but Embry was frozen with a horrified expression on his face.

What the hell? I wondered what was wrong with him.

"Like Forks yet?" Quil asked with a chuckle.

I smiled. "It's okay. But I'm used to Texas whether not Washington weather."

"Yeah? Where at in Texas?" Quil asked. Jake and Jasper were watching Embry as Quil and I talked.

"In a small town called Sunset Falls. Not that far from Dallas." I told him.

"I have some relatives in Dallas. Been there once and of course the whole time I was there, it stormed." Quil laughed and I joined in.

"Did you go during June or July? That's our most stormy months." I asked.

"End of June into July. It was crazy. I've never seen so much lightning in my life." Quil shook his head.

"Ah, I'm used to it. I love when it storms, I think it's so beautiful."

"It kind of is, but it's freaky too. I thought we were going to have a tornado. Have you ever had one?"

Quil and I continued to talk for a few minutes when Embry finally moved. "Um, I've, um..Gotta get back to my house. 'Scuse me." Embry left.

I looked at Jasper who was looking at Jake and Quil with a worried expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Jasper looked at me. "No, of course not. Uh, we better head on over to my house or the girls will kill me for kidnapping you all day."

Something was up, I could just feel it in the air. "Okay. It was nice to meet you Jake, Quil."

"You too." They answered at the same time. We said our goodbyes and left.

The car ride was quiet except for the music Jasper put on. When we got the Cullen house, Jasper walked fast to the house then called Edward and Bella down.

Bella smiled when she saw me. "Get a good night's sleep honey?"

I nodded with a fake smile. "Yeah, that bed is really comfy."

"Bella, Love, Jasper needs to talk to us in the kitchen." Edward sounded strained.

Bella frowned but told me she'd be right back. I sat down on the Cullen's couch where Emmett was watching a football training show.

"Hey Southern girl."

I smiled. "Hey Bear boy. Whatcha watching?"

"The Seahawks training camp." I knew this was Seattle's football team.

"Why are you watching them?" I didn't like the Seahawks and I knew Emmett didn't. Our favorite football team, the Indianapolis Colts, was one of the things we had in common.

Emmett shrugged. "Nothing else good on."

"Oh." I could hear low voices in the kitchen and it wasn't only Bella's, Edward's and Jasper's. I heard Alice and Rosalie too. "Do you know what they're talking about in the kitchen?"

Emmett laughed. "No they're talking too low. Jeez Nosy."

"I'm not being nosy!" I laughed. "It was just weird at the beach, I met these guys named Jake, Embry and Quil... Jake and Quil were nice but Embry was acting weird."

"Huh" Was all that Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and then turned to the TV.

…...

Bella Pov

"He _what?_" I hissed at Jasper. Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "He imprinted on Arianna? First Jake, now Embry!" I felt like screaming. Not that I didn't love the wolves like family, it's just Arianna doesn't need this now. She's already confused and having this boy "in love" with her and her liking him back would confuse her even more.

"Are you sure Jasper?" Rosalie asked, worried and angry.

"I was _there_. I watched his face and felt his feelings." Jasper replied to both of us.

"I can't see anything about how she would react or what he's planning to do because he's a wolf." Alice replied sadly.

"His feelings are all jumbled up. He's happy, sad, amazed and angry all at the same time." Jasper sighed.

"We should definitely talk to him and maybe he should stay away from Arianna." Edward suggested.

"But would he?" Jasper said quietly.

"He's going to confuse her even more." I said to everyone. "She's confused and hurt enough. I don't want to confuse her anymore."

Everyone nodded their agreement. Edward and Jasper would talk to him, explain the situation and see what Embry has to say.

…...

Author's note: Hey readers! Here's another update for ya :) A longer one too! I hope you like the chapter, I want all of your opinions on Embry imprinting, bad or good, I want to hear it.

What did you think about the dream? Want more? I plan for her to have more!

I have things to explain in later chapters and you guys are gonna have a surprise! I hope you like it...I'm thinking how to write it.

Anyways, I'll try to update soon for you. I hope you like it. Please review!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	4. Chapter 4 News

Life Without You

Chapter Four "News"

Tuesday, September 21st, Early Afternoon, La Push Beach

Embry POV

Who knew this day would be any different my other days? I was just walking down to the beach with Jake and Quil and we saw Jasper Hale, sitting on the beach with a girl. It wasn't Alice, you could tell by the long, wavy brown hair going down the girl's back and the sound of her human heartbeat.

Jake recognized him too and yelled out a greeting. Jasper stood up brushing off the sand on his pants and the girl followed. Jasper greeted us all.

In the next minute, everything changed. I saw the girl's face and everything else slid away. She was beautiful with her eyes that were a mix of green and blue, turquoise maybe? They reminded me of the time my mother had went on a cruise near Mexico and brought back pictures of the ocean. My mind registered that Jake was talking but I couldn't make out his words and then she smiled.

It took my breath away. Was she a model? After that sentence, I snapped out of the "lovestruck" stage and horror set in. Imprinting? No way! Not me! Leave that to Jake, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam!

I saw her slightly frown when she looked at me. This couldn't be happening! I could vaguely hear her and Quil talking but again all I could think about was that she was my _imprint_. Something I had never wanted.

I saw how it made Jake, Quil, Jared, Paul and Sam. They were all in love with them, well Jake and Quil it was a different kind of love since Nessie and Claire were both small children...but dammit!

Finally I shook through it all and stuttered out that I had to leave. I ran as fast as I could, not daring to look back one more time to see her face. God, it already hurt to leave her, I felt the pull telling me to go back to her. I hated it.

Why, oh, why, couldn't I just be the one that didn't imprint? Why did she have to come here? She obviously had something to do with the bloodsuckers...Ah, Bella's cousin. She had told us about this. Bella was going to be _pissed_. Of course not as pissed as she was when Jake imprinted but still...This girl had come here to get away after an attempted suicide. Wow, major pain in my heart as I thought that. She could of died, not been my imprint if she hadn't been saved. That kind of hurt to think about.

I phased as soon as I hit the forest. (Leah in **bold**, Seth in _italics, _Embry is underlined)

**Embry, where's Jake?**

At the beach with Quil...he ran into Jasper and Arianna, Bella's cousin..

_Is something up?_

No Seth, everything is fine.  I growled and I thought about her for a quick second.

Then Leah gasped. **You imprinted on her!**

_Whoa! You imprinted on Arianna? Bella's gonna have a fit!_

Yeah, well it's not like I planned it! Leah and Seth were quiet for a moment.

_Whatcha gonna do? _

I have no clue. I sighed. What was I going to do?

…...

Arianna Pov-Later That Evening...

I looked at Bella, Rosalie and Alice like they were crazy. "Have a sleepover?" I repeated, not sure I was hearing right.

"I think it would be a great idea!" Alice chirped.

"Why?" I groaned.

"We could have girl talk, paint our nails, watch movies! Oh it'll be so fun! Please?" Rosalie pleaded and I agreed. Anything for Rosalie.

"We'll have it this Friday!" Bella smiled.

"What about Nessie?" I asked Bella, laughing.

"Uh...Edward can have a father, daughter night with her." Alice said.

"Yeah!" Bella agreed with a smile.

"Okay, okay...tone down the excitement!" I laughed again.

They all laughed at me and then we heard the boys coming up the stairs. We were in Alice's room right now. Jasper walked through the door with a goofy smile, with Emmett and Edward following.

"Where's Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Oh she wanted to go with Esme while she went to run errands, so we're here alone." Edward replied.

I saw how Bella and Edward were looking at each other and felt kind of uncomfortable...I mean I know they were married and all...but I don't want to know anything about what they do in their alone time.

"Uh, I'm gonna call Charlie and ask him to come pick me up..." Edward tossed me a set of keys.

"Take the Mercedes...None of us would mind." I held the car key in my hand.

"Oh..I couldn't..." Edward and Bella smiled at me.

"Hey, it's like a rental. You'll be back later tonight right?" Bella asked.

"Sure if you want me to.."

"We do, we're having a little get together with the Quiletes tonight and Charlie's coming with Sue." Alice smiled.

"Okay, what time?"

"About seven." I nodded and said goodbye to everyone before heading out the door to the garage.

Which I was back in, after a couple of hours to return the Cullen's car and to go to their dinner.

I took a deep breath as I walked in with Charlie. I tried not to be nervous as I heard all the voices in the house as I walked in. Alice popped up as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Arianna, Charlie! You're finally here, great! Everyone is kind of heading towards the backyard, it's such a nice night out and we couldn't stand to be inside with this kind of weather." Alice grabbed my arm. "You dress very well, must not of gotten Bella's fashion sense." Alice stage whispered and Bella turned to glare at her.

I laughed, looking down at the simple black dress. It was a one shoulder dress(right shoulder had a strap) with decorations on the top of the dress(fake jewels) and it came maybe five inches above my knees but had a sheer black cover up that went to almost my knees. I wore small black high heels and Nick's necklace around my neck.

"Think it's a little short." Charlie grumbled and I smiled.

"Don't worry Charlie, any of the boys come near her, I'll scare them away." Emmett came up behind Charlie and put his arm around his shoulders.

"You guyss!" I groaned.

"That's right we have this under control." Edward came up behind Emmett. Then Jasper appeared and nodded with Edward.

I rolled my eyes and went with Alice to get something to drink, when she handed me a glass of champagne. "Alice!" I hissed. "What are you doing? That's champagne!"

"I know." Alice winked.

"I can't drink this."

"You can..." Alice said. "What's the harm in a glass of champagne?"

"Fine Alice, one drink." I actually liked it. "This is really good Alice."

"I knew you would like it."

An hour and three glasses of champagne later, I was not being shy at all, I was talking to some of the Quiletes(mainly Jake and Quil) and I wasn't thinking about Nick at all. This was kind of fun. Being able to not worry so much.

I saw Quil turn and smile at someone. I turned to look and saw it was Embry and my, my was he looking fine. Oh shit, did I just think that?

Okay, no more champagne for me...I handed Quil my glass and excused myself to the bathroom. In the bathroom, I noticed Alice had left a little bit of makeup—just my shade—and I used to it touch up my own make up a little. I noticed my cheeks were flushed, my eyes were bright and I looked happy. Tonight was just about having fun and forgetting my problems. It seemed I was succeeding.

I left the bathroom and ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized then looked up into the surprised face of Embry Call.

"It's no big deal." Embry said softly.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"A little. Alice definitely knows how to throw a party." Embry smiled and I couldn't help but notice how cute his smile was.

"She does, I'll give her that." I smiled back. "Today...At the beach, was there something wrong?"

Embry lost his smile for a moment then quickly regained it. "No, I just remembered something I had to do that I was supposed to do early that morning."

"Oh..I've done that lots of times." I sympathized. But I wasn't sure he was telling the truth. Something made me curious about him, I don't know why but I was curious about him.

Embry leaned against the wall. "So from Texas huh?"

"Yep. Born and raised." I said proudly.

"I've always lived in Washington. Used to live a little bit north of here until my mom decided she wanted to move to the La Push Rez."

"I used to visit Uncle Charlie a lot when I was younger." I told him.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Got busy. I used to play a lot of volleyball so I didn't have as much time when I took that up."

Embry nodded and then cocked his head. "I love this song. Would you dance with me?" The song was "Austin" By Blake Shelton. I also liked this song.

I hesitated but then decided what the hell, go for it. "Sure." I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

Embry gently put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. After a few seconds of dancing I could see him mouthing the lyrics and smiled. "You really do like this song don't you?"

Embry looked embarrassed and looked away. "I really do. It's a great song about how love can make it through a lot." He paused to look at me. "That sounds sappy."

"No it doesn't. I'm glad there is actually guys who like this song."

"Just don't tell the guys, 'cause they'd never let me live it down if they knew." Embry grinned at me.

"I won't, don't worry." His grin was infectious. Or maybe it was just the champagne. "You're a good dancer."

"Thanks, my mom taught me. Said the girls love when a guy knows how to dance."

"She's right." I said.

"Well then I guess it's good I learned." Embry answered.

The song ended and we let go of each other. I saw Alice setting up a karaoke machine and she pointed at me. "Come on over here Arianna!"

I shook my head. "I am not doing karaoke Alice."

"Oh come on Arianna, I've heard you sing. You sing great!" Rosalie said from across the room and everyone looked at me.

Oh no. I could not sing, not in front of all these people. "Hey.." Embry whispered. "How about I sing with you if you'll sing so we don't upset Alice? She's kind of scary when she's upset."

"You're going to sing in front of all these people?" I questioned.

"I mostly know everyone and I don't get embarrassed easily so sure." Embry shrugged.

"Fine! Alice I will sing but he's singing with me!" I pointed to Embry.

"That's great!" Alice squealed and pulled Embry and I over. "Pick a song."

We looked through the songs and found a duet one we could do together. It was "Don't You Wanna Stay" By Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson.

Embry started. "I really hate to let this moment go...touching your skin and your hair falling slow...when a goodbye kiss feels like this..."

Then we sang together. "Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?.. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay?"

Then it was me. "Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last. When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye.."

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?.. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay?"

Together: " Oh yeeah. Oh, you feel so perfect, baby. That it feels so perfect baby."

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while?"

"Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?.. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay?"

We stopped and just stared at each other. There was something about Embry, something that made me want to be close to him. I took a step towards him but stopped when everyone started clapping. 

"That was great!" Bella grabbed me. "Embry I didn't know you could sing!"

"Me either." He chuckled.

"That was really good." I complimented him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks. You were great also." I blushed.

"Not really." I laughed.

"You were." He stared at me for a moment then looked at Jake who was standing there. Jake and Quil were looking at him questioningly. "I have to talk to them for a minute, but I'll be back okay?"

I nodded and walked towards Sue and Charlie to talk.

…...

Embry POV

It was happening. I slowly was letting myself fall for her, getting close to her. I found myself wanting to know about her, to know what she liked, what she didn't, what kind of music she loved, her favorite foods, all of it.

Jake and Quil pulled me outside after the duet we had sung. "Dude, you've imprinted, haven't you?" Quil said with wide eyes.

I sighed. "I imprinted on Arianna at the beach, yes."

"Aw man, this is what Bella was upset and talking about." Jake replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Arianna's confused as hell Embry. I mean her long term boyfriend, her love, just died a couple months ago. She just tried to commit suicide, she's upset over her boyfriend and they're worried with the imprint that it'll confuse her even more. She'll be feeling something for you that's she not sure of and still grieving him. You're falling for her and she's going to find out eventually. I think they want you to stay away for awhile." Jake said, looking down. "But they don't get it for you. It'll hurt you to stay away. I know that, Quil knows that. Maybe you could just try to keep it as friends for a while, til she works everything out...she needs time."

I smothered the anger I felt for them wanting me to stay away because they were half right. I was going to confuse her even more than she was now. But I couldn't stay away. "I want to be her friend, unless she decides more later on, I won't pressure her for anything like that because I can understand she's still working out his death and her emotions. I just want to be near her." I softly answered.

I could see the Cullens standing on the porch and Rosalie came down. "I understand you have the best intentions and you intend to just be her friend..Just be careful with her okay? She's in a very vulnerable place right now and if you do have a relationship later on, I want her and you to be both be satisfied with how it is and how you got there."

I smiled at Rosalie. I know she didn't like us wolves as much but that was awesome coming from her. "I want nothing but to make her happy and ease her pain. I know she had a big loss and I'm willing to wait however long it is she needs."

Bella came down. "That's great, we can always use someone else to help her. You'll be able to go with her everywhere regardless of the weather and everything and you can help protect her from anything."

They couldn't go out in the sun, that's right. "Yeah. I wish she was going to the Reservation school but we can always just get her after school."

Edward looked towards the door. "She's waiting for you whenever you come back in. Be careful with her, she's a little tipsy thanks to Alice." Edward chuckled and Alice glared.

"I won't let her make any mistakes tonight." I said and then walked back inside.

…...

Arianna POV Wednesday September, 22nd. She's dreaming right now.

_I looked around and I was at Sunset Creek. Nick was sitting by the water. "You're back!" I gasped and ran at him. _

_Nick turned around and smiled. "That's right, I said I'd be back didn't I?" _

"_I'm so glad you're back. I love seeing you." I whispered as I touched his face._

"_Me too Ari. Me too." Nick smiled again. "I watched you tonight. Got a little tipsy didn't you?" _

_I blushed. "That was Alice's fault. I didn't mean to."_

"_It's alright Ari, you were having fun. And I watched you sing." Nick's face slightly darkened. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_That Embry guy has feelings for you." Nick answered._

"_Embry?" I shook my head. "I don't think so." _

"_I know it Ari, I can see. But he's dangerous, so watch him." Nick stopped for a minute. "There's something I should tell you about Bella and the Cullens..." _

"_What about them?" _

"_They're not human, Ari. They're vampires." _

_I snorted. "And I'm a unicorn." _

"_No Ari...when you're...dead. You just know some things and I'm telling you the truth. I swear. Why do you think they're all so pale, they all have gold eyes, Bella's eyes have changed. Their bodies are hard and cold and you haven't seen them eat have you?" _

_No...no way. Vampires weren't real...but Nick wouldn't lie to me...and he was right I had never seen them eat, her eyes were changed..."Oh my God." _

_Nick nodded. "They're nice ones at least. Eat animals, not humans. They're not really dangerous...but Embry and Jake and Quil...They're werewolves, or shapeshifters, whichever you prefer. They're dangerous." _

"_Embry and them are **werewolves**?" I asked, half breathless. What had I gotten into?_

"_Yes. Be careful with them Ari. They're very unpredictable, maybe you shouldn't be around since you're.." Nick trailed off._

"_Since I'm what?" I asked. _

"_Since you're not very knowledgeable about werewolves." Nick said, but I had the feeling he wanted to say something else._

_I was curious. Since I was what? This would drive me crazy. "Nick I know you meant to say something else what is it?" _

"_I don't think you're ready to handle what I could tell you." Nick was hesistant. _

"_Nick I want to know. It's something about me so I should be able to know." I crossed my arms. _

"_Ari...you remember the last time we were...together?" Nick asked. _

"_You mean the last time, in your room with the candles...when your parents weren't home?" I blushed thinking about it._

"_Yes." _

"_Of course I remember! It was so romantic..how could I forget?" _

"_Well I definitely don't think you'll forget now..." Nick sighed._

"_Nick..." I was starting to catch on... "What is it?"_

"_You're pregnant." _

"_**What?"** I gasped. "No...I can't be. Nick we were careful." _

"_Apparently not careful enough...Honey, you're pregnant with my child." Nick smiled and rubbed my arms. _

_I just stood there in shock. Pregnant? If I was...then what had the tylenol and the champagne done to the baby? "Nick is the baby alright?" _

_Nick seemed to know why I was asking. "Yes the baby's fine. Even after the tylenol and the champagne. You should get to the doctors as soon as possible though. To get your care for you and the baby." _

_Nick gently put his hands on my tummy. "Our little miracle." _

_I started to cry. "Our little miracle." I agreed. Even though Nick wouldn't be here, I had a piece of him forever. All mine and Nick's._

_Nick gently put his arms around me. "Are you happy?" _

"_Greatly happy. This is a piece of you and me. All ours." I kissed him. "I just wish you were here." _

"_I know I'm not there but I'm always here in your dreams and in your heart honey." _

"_Oh God Nick. I'm pregnant." I whispered. "What am I going to do? Everyone's going to freak out." _

"_It'll be fine Ari. Everyone won't just flip out on you after what you're going through." Nick assured me. Then he started to disappear. "I love you...see you next time, Ari." _

"_I love you." I whispered as he left. _

_ …..._

Arianna...waking up from the dream. Morning time. September 22nd, Wednesday

I woke up and gasped. That dream, was it real? I mean the thing about vampires, werewolves and my pregnancy? What the hell?

I got out of bed and a rush of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and got sick three times. As I sat on the ground beside the toilet, I thought was the dream right? I had to get a pregnancy test to be sure.

I got up slowly and rinsed out my mouth. I brushed my teeth quickly and was leaving the bathroom when I heard the front door slam shut.

"Arianna? Are you up? It's Bella!" I heard her coming up the stairs.

I smiled at Bella as she came up the stairs. "I'm up." 

Bella seemed to sniff the air. "Were you sick?"

"Yeah, I think it was the champagne." I laughed. "No more for this girl."

Bella smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I bit my lip. "Is there a drugstore around here?"

"Yeah there's a pharmacy right up the road, why?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Oh it's just I needed something and I didn't know if there was a store around the neighborhood." I lied.

"Yeah, I could give you a ride there if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Just let me get dressed." I walked into the room and put on jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and sneakers.

Bella drove me down to the drug store and as soon as we got there, she got a call. "It's Alice, hmm. Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No, that's alright..Take the call." I insisted getting out of the car. I went in and walked straight back to where family planning was.

I grabbed a good but cheap test and went to the registers. The clerk rang me up, giving me a slightly disapproving look, but I paid for it and got it double bagged.

As I got back in the car, Bella looked at me worriedly. "What did Alice want?" I asked, looking down.

"Oh nothing just asked me if you were coming over." She looked at me.

"Uh there's something I have to do first, and then sure I'd love to come over."

"Okay so should I drop you back off at Charlie's?"

"Yeah, then maybe you could or someone could come get me again?" I asked.

"I'll send Rosalie, I'm sure she'd love to pick you up." Bella smiled. We were back at Charlie's house. "Just call when you're ready."

"Thanks Bella, see you in awhile!" I waved to her as I walked in the house. I went straight up the stairs to the bathroom and pulled out the box that held the three digital pregnancy tests. Oh man. I peed in a disposable cup so I could test all three if needed.

I dipped the first one and sat it down on the counter and washed my hands. I paced the bathroom while I waited to see the result.

After a few minutes had passed, I looked down at the test and it said 'Pregnant'. Oh man...oh man. So I did the second and third tests and sat them on the counter, then started pacing again. I waited and then looked, they both confirmed it, I was pregnant.

…...

Bella POV Same day.

I looked at Alice worriedly as we sat in Edward's and I's cottage. We had gone there for privacy so no one else would hear us.

"Are you sure Alice? Are you sure the vision was correct?" I asked her, grabbing her arms.

"Bella I saw her clearly get the tests, then take them. She's pregnant, probably only two months or so. She's crying right now." Alice stated sadly.

"Well it's obviously Nick's...Oh after the overdose and the champagne, do you think the baby is okay?"

Alice smiled. "The baby is fine."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She should be, she's a responsible girl. She'll handle it fine." Alice assured me.

"Should I say something to her or wait for her to tell me?"

"Wait for her to tell you in her own time, she'll be working everything out for now. Although I think she might tell one person..."

"Rosalie." I said and Alice nodded. "Of course, they're close. It wouldn't be as scary as telling me, she might be afraid I'll tell Charlie."

"She'll tell us in her own time. She'll have to tell Charlie sometime, although I think she's afraid to disappoint him. Although Charlie will probably handle it better than her parents.." Alice grimaced.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Pregnant at sixteen, a single parent, how would Arianna do this?

…...

Arianna Pov

Once I stopped crying(yes I'm happy but scared), I called Rosalie. "Hey could you come pick me up please?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She hung up. I threw the tests and the box in the drugstore bag and stuck it deep in the trash. I didn't want Charlie to see them. I washed my hands quickly and splashed water on my face. I put some cover up on after that so it wouldn't look like I had been crying. I didn't want anyone to ask what was wrong.

I heard a knock on the door and I yelled "Come in!" Knowing it was probably Rosalie. I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey!" Rosalie hugged me. "Coming over to spend some time with us?"

I smiled. "Yeah, it's boring when Charlie's at work."

"Well none of us mind at all, we love having you over." Rosalie led the way out the door. I got into the car with her and shut the door.

"Could we take a long way to your house?" I asked. I wanted to tell Rosalie..but I didn't want anyone else to know. But I knew Rosalie would keep it to herself.

"Sure.." Rosalie looked over. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah..Rosalie, I found out something this morning." I took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. But I knew she heard me because of her deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

"I took three digital tests and they all said yes." I bit my lip nervously. "You're the only one I trust enough to tell."

Rosalie half smiled. "I'm glad you trust me that much and don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even Emmett until you're ready."

"Thanks. Could you help me find a doctor?"

Rosalie looked at me. "If you wanted...for now, Carlisle could take care of you. He'd do it for free and he could do it at the hospital so no one else would know. He did Bella's whole pregnancy."

"Would he?" I would feel more comfortable with someone I knew. "And he wouldn't tell Charlie or anything?"

"Not until you're ready." Rosalie promised.

"Okay can we talk to him about it?" I saw she was pulling up to the house.

"Of course. I'll let you take a walk with him." Rosalie got out of the car and I followed. "Carlisle?" Rosalie said his name as we walked in the house.

Carlisle walked out of the kitchen with Esme. "Yes Rosalie?" He smiled at me. "Hello Arianna."

I smiled back. "Hi Carlisle, Esme."

"Arianna wanted to talk to you privately Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"Of course, come up to my office. It's completely cut off sound wise from the house." Carlisle led the way up the stairs.

Carlisle shut the door behind me and pointed out a chair for me to sit. "What's going on, Arianna?" He sat down behind his desk.

"Rosalie told me I could trust you with something I need to be kept secret for now..." I looked down.

"Of course, anything you tell me will be kept between us." Carlisle agreed.

"I'm pregnant."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "How far along?"

"I don't know. I just found out this morning. I took three tests, all positive." I told him.

Carlisle nodded. "So I'm assuming you're asking for my care that way Charlie and your parents won't find out?"

"Yes and I trust you...Rosalie said you did Bella's pregnancy and I'd rather have you then some random doctor down there..." I said.

"Of course I'd love to be your doctor. You'll need care right away...Let's say we start now tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

I gulped. "Okay."

"I work at eight tomorrow morning. You can be my first patient. Come in at eight thirty and I'll take care of you. Get you set up with pre-natals immediately and start taking blood work. We'll also need to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

I nodded. "Thank you Carlisle. I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I want to get everything figured out before I tell anyone."

"That's very smart. I'll keep your secret as long as you want me to."

"Thank you again." I stood up and he did the same.

"No problem Arianna, you're family to us. We all love you and want to make sure you're okay." Carlisle paused. "I know you're still grieving and this is going to be hard on you with Nick gone but we'll all help you."

"I know." Carlisle hugged me and we walked together out of the office. We walked downstairs and I saw everyone was home and Jake, Quil and Embry were also here.

Rosalie looked at me questioningly and I nodded back at her to let her know everything was okay. Jasper looked worriedly at me as did Bella and Alice. What was up with that I wondered.

"Hey Jasper, could I speak to you privately for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course, we could go up to my study." As he stood up, I saw Alice had a horrified look on her face as did Edward. Okay something was seriously up.

We went to Jasper's study and we sat down. "What's up, Arianna?"

"I had another dream last night and it was the same. Nick was there, at Sunset Falls and we were talking. He told me a couple things, one thing that was completely true and then he said something else that I just don't quite believe."

"What is that?" Jasper questioned.

"He told me...this is going to sound so stupid. He told me that you and your family were, well, vampires." Jasper had a shocked look on his face. "And he said Jake, Quil and Embry were werewolves. I mean that's crazy right?"

"Uh..." Jasper seemed speechless.

"I mean he said that's why you all had golden eyes, pale, hard bodies. That's why Bella's eyes have changed from brown to gold. He said you were nice ones though, that you ate animals not human."

Jasper just stared at me with wide eyes. "Uh, well...I don't know what to say Arianna. That sounds..."

"Crazy?" I suggested.

"Uh, well..."

"Jasper...it's not true right? Vampires aren't real right?"

"No of course not." Jasper said. He was lying. I could tell, but again vampires weren't real right? So how could he be lying?

"You're lying to me about something." I said, crossing my arms.

"Look, it's for your own safety." Jasper answered.

I just nodded. I had another person who would tell me, at least I think. We got up and went downstairs, Embry smiled at me as I came down the stairs and I smiled back. My smile slightly faltered when I thought about what Nick had said, did Embry really have feelings for me? And was he really a werewolf?

"Embry, could we talk?" Everyone else had left the living room but the Jake, Quil and Embry.

"Sure." He followed me out of the house and we walked towards the woods. I stopped and turned to him. "I need to ask you something. Something that needs to be kept secret and I need you to be honest."

"Of course, Arianna." Embry was perfectly serious.

"I had this dream...and one of the three things were true...well I was wondering...the Cullens aren't human, are they?" I paused. "And technically, neither are you and the other guys, right?"

Embry looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered his face. "Arianna what are you-"

I cut him off. "Are the Cullens vampires and are you a werewolf? I want to know the truth."

Embry looked torn. "Uhm, well you see.."

I gasped. "You are! He was right!"

"Arianna, you can't tell anyone I told you, alright? I would get in so much trouble if they knew..." Embry looked terrified, then he said "He?"

"I mean I, I was right." I said. I could not let Embry know about the dreams.

"Arianna, swear you won't tell anyone. You can't let anyone know about the Cullen's and our secret, okay?" Embry stopped for a moment. "We'd all literally die if you told someone that didn't know."

"I promise I won't tell." My head was spinning. Vampires were real, werewolves were real. Oh my God.

"Arianna, are you okay?"

I nodded slowly. "It's all real."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but look this means you're very well protected and don't worry, you're in no danger from any of us, I swear." Embry promised.

I nodded again. "Embry, could you drive me home?"

Embry looked surprised but happy. "Sure. Let's go."

Embry drove me quickly to Charlie's, I didn't even say goodbye to Bella or anyone else. I had to think, to be by myself.

I thanked Embry and got out of the car. I slowly entered the house, I sat down against the door and just closed my eyes. This was a hell of a day.

…...

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone so long! I got married back in October and haven't been able to write since. I finally am writing again...and I'm also having a baby! :) I'm really sorry I haven't written but I'm full of ideas and will try to update all ASAP! I will update again ASAP.

So did you like? Tell me what you think! What do you think of the news? Happy, mad, sad? Review and tell me! Thanks! :) QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	5. Chapter 5 Little Miracles

Life Without You

Chapter 5 "Little Miracles"

Arianna POV

Thursday, September 23rd, 8:30am

I sat in a plastic waiting room chair with Rosalie, waiting for Carlisle to come get us. I slowly drank water and munched on some crackers hoping the nausea would go away. I had already puked three times since I've been up.

I heard a door open and Carlisle waved us in the room. Rosalie led the way and I saw a monitor next to a bed. "Lay right down on that bed, Arianna."

I nodded and got up on the bed, lying down. Carlisle gently lifted my shirt up to just under my boobs and laid a cloth over my pants slowly tucking them into my pants. "Alright first I'll do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and make sure the baby is developing fine then we'll do some blood work and a pelvic exam, okay?"

"Okay." I bit my lip, nervous.

"It'll be okay, Arianna. Look up at that screen, the baby will be on that monitor." Carlisle squirted some jelly on my stomach and started the ultrasound. At first all I saw was a black screen and then Carlisle pointed out the little baby on the screen. "See the baby Arianna?"

I nodded and Carlisle found the heartbeat. I heard the little thump, thump sound of the baby's tiny heart and started to cry. I couldn't help. "Are you okay? Do you need to stop?" Rosalie asked, panicked.

"No. It's just, it's amazing!" I tried to stop crying. "Seeing the baby on the screen and hearing their heartbeat."

Carlisle and Rosalie smiled at me. "It certainly is." Rosalie said softly.

Carlisle started doing measurements then. Measuring the head, body, everything. "So you're measuring about fourteen weeks and a day right now, which means you're three and a half months. So you're officially into your second trimester already which means the risk of miscarriage has went way down, which is good. We'll need to start you on prenatals immediately and schedule you again for an anatomy scan at twenty weeks and another appointment at eighteen weeks just to check on the baby."

Wow...three and a half months. Almost four months pregnant. "Could you tell when I...um, conceived?"

"I'd say June 30th was the night you conceived." Carlisle was quiet for a moment. The night before Nick's death was the night I conceived. "Your due date is March 23rd."

"Oh, thank you." I whispered. Carlisle gently patted my hand and Rosalie grabbed my other while Carlisle continued the ultrasound, getting me some pictures of the baby to take home.

Once we were done that, Carlisle got so much blood from me it seemed like it was tubes and tubes! Carlisle smiled at my face. "I have to have all this blood for all the tests. There are lots of tests to be run on you and the baby."

I nodded. Anything for the baby, I touched my stomach and smiled. My little miracle. Rosalie grinned at me, I think she was as excited as I was!

After that Carlisle did a pelvic exam, thank goodness very quickly, and then sent Rosalie and I home. I held the pictures in my hand, looking at them. At my baby.

I leaned back and sighed. This was going to be interesting, I would have to tell very soon. Since I was almost four months I would be starting to show, I think I had already gained a bit of weight but nothing noticeable to Charlie or anyone else.

"So how do you feel?" Rosalie asked excitedly as we were driving to the Cullen's house.

"Very happy. Amazed. I'm going to be a mother." I laughed softly.

"Very exciting!" Rosalie smiled. "And you're already in you're second trimester! So that's good and in six short weeks you can find out the gender if you'd like."

"Oh I definitely want to know. It'll drive me crazy otherwise." I grinned at her.

"Me too." Rosalie grinned back.

"So you'll come to my next appointments right?"

"Of course! I'm honored you want me to be there!" Rosalie said happily.

"Of course I want my best friend to be there!"

Rosalie reached over and gave me a one armed hug quickly. "Thank you. For letting me come, to experience that."

Suddenly I remembered everything from yesterday. "Rosalie...I need to ask you something and I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me."

Rosalie's eyebrows came together and she frowned. "Of course Arianna, what is it?"

"Are you human?" I paused, Rosalie looked over quickly at me. "I mean, are you a vampire?"

"Arianna." Rosalie whispered. She confirmed it, just like Embry had.

"It's true then?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Rosalie seemed to turn to stone. "Are you afraid? Do you hate me?"

Rosalie had pulled up to the Cullen house and stopped the car. "Hate you? How could I hate you?" I threw my arms around Rosalie and she hugged me back.

"How did you know?"

"A dream I had about you and the others. Embry sort of confirmed it for me yesterday." I paused, afraid for Embry. "You won't hurt him will you? He only asked cause I begged, I swear."

"I won't hurt him, I promise. He couldn't of kept it from you." Rosalie said softly. "Guess we should tell the others."

"I guess so." I was nervous, would they be mad?

We got out of the car and walked into the house. I slowly followed behind Rosalie, more nervous.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, waiting for us. "So, the cat's out of the bag, eh?" Emmett grinned at me.

I slowly grinned back. They didn't seem mad at all. "Yes, Arianna knows." Rosalie pulled forward.

"Is this what you and Jasper were talking about in his study?" Bella asked me when I sat down next to her.

"Yes.. well I guess I should say I had a dream about you all. That you were vampires and Jake and them were werewolves, well shape shifters."

Jake looked over at me, holding Nessie. "Embry told us he confirmed it for you."

"Oh he did?" I looked over at Embry.

"Couldn't keep it a secret. Werewolf thing." Embry shrugged.

"Oh okay." I nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Edward asked. "About our diet?

"I don't know. But I do know that you guys don't hunt humans." I smiled. "You're animal hunters, aren't you?"

"We are." Esme smiled back. "We couldn't hurt people."

"Glad to hear that." I laughed slowly and they joined. "So Bella, did you know all along?"

Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "I figured it out not too long after I met Edward but it didn't matter. We're soul mates, no matter what."

"So vampires can have kids?" I asked and the room fell quiet.

"No, we can't." Alice said, shaking her head.

"What about Nessie?"

"Bella was human when Nessie was conceived." Edward answered. "Carried her for about a month since she is half vampire and gave birth then was immediately changed to a vampire."

"Oh, I always knew Nessie was extra special." I winked at Nessie and she smiled.

"Mama's the one who is special. Enduring that painful pregnancy, the birth." Nessie smiled at her mother. I hoped _my _child looked at me like that when they were born, I smiled at the thought of having my child in five and a half months.

I heard Edward take in a breath and looked over. "Arianna, I guess we should explain we have some talents too."

"Talents?" I inquired.

"Well, I can read minds." Edward stated. My face turned pale, he had heard me!

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Alice can see the future she has visions, Jasper can feel and give emotions. To calm someone down, etc. Nessie can show her thoughts in your head, Bella is a mental shield, no one can get in her head."

"So do you know?" I asked Edward. He would know what I was talking about.

"Yes, I heard you." Everyone looked at Edward, questioning him.

"Well guess I should tell my own secret now huh?" I looked at Rosalie. She nodded. "Okay..well I just found this out yesterday and it was confirmed today by Carlisle that, I'm, um pregnant."

I heard a squeal and a big chorus of "What?!". "Yeah I'm about three and a half months pregnant." I looked down quickly. I felt a few hands on my shoulders and I looked up.

"It'll be okay sweetie." Esme comforted me. Alice and Bella were smiling.

"I kind of already knew thanks to Alice." Bella smiled sheepishly.

"The phone call yesterday?"

"She saw you getting the tests and them being positive. We wanted to wait til you were ready to tell us, for you to come out yourself." Bella answered.

"Thank you." I looked at them both.

"Oh I can't wait to go shopping!" Alice squealed. Oh no, I forgot Alice _loves _shopping! Edward chuckled and I looked at him.

"You're completely right, Arianna." Edward laughed.

Nessie came over with a smile. "Do you know what the baby is?"

"Not yet, Rosalie said I'd have to wait a few more weeks to find out."

"I can't wait til you do!" Nessie hugged me. I was so glad they were all understanding.

I felt the couch move and Emmett was next to me. "I failed you as an older brother." Emmett shook his head.

"You didn't fail me. I'm happy this happened and I wouldn't trade this baby for anything in the world." I smiled at Emmett.

"Good, then I'm happy for you." Emmett patted my back.

"Gently Emmett!" Rosalie said, worried.

Emmett looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"It wasn't that hard." I assured him.

"That would explain your mood swings.." Jasper said from across the room.

"Yeah I guess it would!" I answered.

I heard a door open and slam and looked. Embry had left. Jake went to get up to follow but I stopped him. "I'll go."

"Be careful." Jake warned me. I nodded.

I went out the door and looked around. Embry was right by the river. I walked over and stopped behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Embry mumbled.

"You sure?" I don't know what but I didn't want to see him in pain and it hurt me to see him upset.

"Yeah, just needed air." I thought about what Nick had said about Embry's feelings, thinking he was right.

"You still wanna be my friend right? Even though I'm pregnant?" I asked, hesitantly. For some reason, I just knew it would hurt me if he said no.

"Of course!" Embry turned around and faced me. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean anything on our friendship."

"That's good to know. 'Cause I could use all the friends I have. Especially during school." I grimaced. "Didn't think about that but how is that gonna look now that I'm coming to school, pregnant?"

"It'll be fine. If the people at Forks High give you too much trouble, you can always come to school at the Rez, I'm sure." Embry smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"We better get you inside. Looks like it's gonna rain and we can't have you outside in this weather!" Embry gently lead me towards the house.

"It's just rain!" I laughed.

"We don't want you and the baby to get sick." Embry said in all seriousness.

"Okay." I went with him back into the house, back to my new family.

…...

So the hardest part was over. I had told everyone including Charlie. He had freaked a bit at first but not much after Sue gave him a look. "We'll take it as it comes." Charlie had said.

I hugged him and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But you will have to tell your parents Anna. Soon." Charlie said.

I knew that too well. That's what scared me the most was telling my parents. Would they be mad, upset, happy?

Currently we all sat at the Cullen's dining room table, the girls looking over my ultrasound pictures and cooing at the baby in pictures.

I caught Rosalie's eye and she smiled a sad smile. Now I knew why she was so grateful to come to my appointments and happy about the baby. Because she could never have one.

Poor Rosalie. Poor Esme, poor Alice. I thought sadly. Well it seemed like Esme had made up with having Edward and them around and now she was a grandmother too.

The boys were talking about sports, Embry smiling at me occasionally and I smiled back whenever I caught his smile. Nick's word kept playing in my head over and over again. He_ likes _you.

I wondered if he really did and if he did, did he know I was still grieving over Nick? That I would need a lot of time before I thought about another relationship? My thoughts said yes, he knows.

Too soon, Charlie announced it was time to go home. After all I was starting school tomorrow. Ugh. So I gave everyone a hug and left with Charlie.

When we got home, Charlie gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Just want to let you know, I love you kid. No matter what. I'm not disappointed in you. I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie. I appreciate that a lot. I love you too." Charlie went upstairs to bed and I walked out to the kitchen. I was hungry, another thing I should get used to, according to Bella and Sue.

I grabbed a couple of cookies out of the pantry and grabbed water before heading up the stairs to my bedroom. I got undressed and into my pajamas. I sat in bed watching Criminal Minds(one of my favorite shows) until I fell asleep.

…...

Friday, September 24th, 7am.

I shot up out of bed and into the bathroom, puking. Ugh, okay so apparently I skipped this the _entire_ first trimester but now it was all coming in full force now. Of course I had gotten sick a few times after Nick died but I thought that was because I was upset, not pregnant.

I laid my head on the bathtub until Charlie came in. "Morning sickness?" He asked slowly.

I nodded. "I'll call the school and tell them you're sick today."

"Thank you." I rasped out just before I got sick again.

Charlie called Bella to ask if I could come over there so I wouldn't have to be alone and Edward came and picked me up .

"Bella is shopping with Alice and Rosalie right now but there's no reason you should be alone at home. You can come hang out with us guys." Edward smiled.

"Thanks Edward." I said after taking a drink of water. The only thing I was sure I could hold down.

"Bella was really sick in her pregnancy too. Well I mean hers was different because Nessie is half vampire but..she definitely sympathizes." Edward said sympathetically.

"Thanks" I said again. "It seems it's coming in full force now."

"Did you get sick before?"

"A little bit but not too much. Of course I just thought I was upset, never crossed my mind that I was pregnant." I shook my head.

Edward changed the subject. "So when is your car and dogs coming out?"

"Tomorrow hopefully they should be here. I miss my dogs so much." I sighed.

"I'll ask Alice to make sure there's no delays." Edward assured me.

"Thanks." Edward pulled into the garage and we got out of the car.

"Oh Eddie brought the human over to play!" Emmett crowed when we walked in the house.

Edward growled at him. "Stop calling me that."

I laughed. "Eddie?"

"That's what we call Edward to annoy him." Emmett grinned, then he patted the seat next to him. "Come sit with me Anna."

I sat on the couch and smiled as Esme brought me a water and some crackers. "Here you go Dear, I hear you're having some morning sickness."

I nodded. "Thanks and yeah it's been coming on heavily."

Esme was sympathetic. "I was pregnant before I become a vampire you know, I lost the baby at the end but I remember all the symptoms."

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme." I couldn't imagine losing the baby now. Now that I knew and that the baby was Nick's I couldn't lose him or her.

"It's alright dear, I have the most wonderful children now." Esme looked at the three boys sitting in the living room.

I smiled. "I'm glad you do." Esme sat next to Emmett and I on the couch.

"Let's play some Madden." Emmett said tossing me a controller.

"Okay but I get to be the Colts!" I told him.

"Fine..I'll let the pregnant lady be her favorite team." Emmett winked at me. "I'll be the Chargers."

I giggled. "Thanks Emmett." I ended up beating Emmett twenty one to ten.

"Rematch!" Emmett growled.

"No rematch. I won fair and square. It's not my fault you suck." I laughed at him.

"Yeah plus Emmett, I would like to spend some time with Arianna too." Jasper winked at me.

"Fine..but later..we'll play again."

"Okay, I promise we will." I paused. "And I'll beat you again." With a grin I took off up the stairs with Jasper, laughing.

We sat in Jasper's study for awhile, reading for a bit. Me laying on his couch, him in his chair. For a little while we talked about how I was dealing, coping. About the baby.

"Fine." I frowned. "Although I didn't have any dreams last night. Which I guess disappoints me a bit, it might sound crazy but I _like _the dreams."

"It's not crazy. Just natural. You miss Nick and this way you get to see him, your self conscious is giving you what you want." Jasper said.

"I mean in my last dream he was so happy about the baby so I just thought he'd be happy to hear about the appointment." I shrugged. "Do you really think it's just my self conscious or do you think there's someway he's actually in my dreams?"

Jasper hesitated. "I..don't know. You see how could I not believe that spirits could be real, that he could some way be putting himself in your dreams. I mean I'm a vampire, really people don't believe in me either I'm a mythical creature...so could he be real too? But then again, my logical side comes out and says it's just your self conscious giving you what you want."

I nodded. "I'd like to believe in your first theory that he is someway getting himself in my dreams. I've always believed in the paranormal stuff, in spirits."

"Could very well be him." Jasper agreed.

We sat there for a little while longer, in comfortable silence reading. Then the girls came home and we went downstairs.

"How's my little baby cousin?" Bella smiled at my stomach.

"We're both fine." I smiled back at her.

"Have you felt any kicks yet? Any movement?" Rosalie asked, excited.

"Well I kind of feel these little flutters, which according to Jasper means the baby is moving, but no kicks yet." I was kind of disappointed. I wanted to feel the baby.

"It'll come along soon enough, don't worry." Bella reassured me.

"I can't wait for it." I told her.

"I know. I loved when Nessie would nudge and kick me." Bella smiled at her daughter. "Although hers were a little stronger than the average baby."

I was about to answer when Jake, Embry and Quil entered the house. "Hey guys!" They greeted everyone.

"How did school go?" Embry asked as he sat beside me.

"I didn't go." I answered. "I was really sick this morning."

"Oh I'm sorry." Embry said.

"It's okay, just one of the things I guess I have to get used to." I gently rubbed my stomach.

"Well I found some things on the web that you can do to help morning sickness." Embry looked embarrassed.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I heard everyone talking about how you sick you had been yesterday so I looked it up." Embry looked down.

"Thank you Embry!" I took the papers from his hand. "How sweet of you."

"No problem." Embry looked like he was blushing.

…...

I sat up in bed as I heard my phone going off. It was my dad calling me. Oh crap.

"Hello?" I answered groggily as I had been sleeping.

"Hey sweetie! Did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay, I wanted to see the new episode of Criminal Minds tonight." I pulled myself into a sitting position and felt the little flutters again. I smiled down at my belly.

"I just wanted to call, see how you were, and to tell you Shadow and Moon will be out there tomorrow along with your car."

"Thanks Dad! I can't wait til they're here." I was really excited. I had missed my little babies! "And I'm settling in fine, I've been over at Bella's and Esme's a lot."

"That's good to hear sweetie, and the dogs have been missing you, Moon especially." I heard my dad smiling.

I guess I should get it over with. "Dad, could you get Jenna on the other phone? I need to tell you something."

"Sure sweetie." My father paused. "Jenna pick up the phone!"

I heard the other phone click on. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Good Jenna, I miss you both."

"We miss you too honey." Dad and Jenna said at the same time. I smiled again and then took a deep breath.

"So what do you have to tell us?"

"Well." I paused, feeling anxious. "You guys are going to be young grandparents."

There was a silence. "WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"I'm pregnant." Another pause. "By Nick."

"Anna..." Jenna whispered. No response from my dad yet.

"Are you sure?" He asked tensely.

"Yes, Carlisle confirmed it for me today." I answered.

"How far?" Jenna asked.

"Fourteen weeks and a day. Three and a half months."

"Wow, you're pretty far along." Jenna commented.

"I'm honestly as shocked as you guys are.." I bit my lip. "Nick and I only had sex a couple times and we were really careful...apparently not careful enough. But I'm happy and I hope you both can get past the shock to see how much of a miracle this is. For me to have this part of Nick, inside me. I'll have this baby forever."

"What are you going to do?" My dad spoke up.

"Well I'm keeping the baby of course." Wasn't that obvious?

"How are you going to do school and then go to college with a baby?" Dad asked.

"I don't know yet Dad, but I'll figure something out."

"Maybe you should come home..." Jenna said hesitantly.

"NO!" I almost shouted, surprising them and myself. I didn't want to leave Forks, I was enjoying myself. "I mean, I just enjoy it here with Charlie and Bella and everyone. They can help me through this and plus Carlisle is doctor. I can't leave now."

"Are you sure honey, you could come home if you wanted.." My dad trailed off, uncertain.

"No. I need to do this here, maybe after the baby is born I'll come home. But for right now, I want to stay. The Cullens and Charlie are being such a big help right now. I need all the support I can get."

"Okay honey, if you're sure."

"I am." I answered confidently. I didn't want to leave Forks. "Look I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me. I hope you can see this grandchild as a miracle, not a mistake or burden."

"We're a little disappointed honey, but we don't see this baby as a burden." Jenna said. "It's going to be so hard, you'll be a single mother."

"And I'll get through it." I answered, again confidently.

"Okay Hon, well we're gonna get off here. Call us tomorrow okay? We love you." Dad said.

"Love you too." I hung up.

Okay, so that stung a little that they were disappointed. I felt my eyes tear up. Ugh, hormones! But they didn't react too bad. I sighed, everything would get better with time.

I got up and changed into my pajamas, went downstairs to get a water and tell Charlie goodnight. I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and gave Sue, who was still here, a hug too.

When I went back upstairs, I saw I had a text message from an unknown number. (Texts in Italics)

_Hey it's Embry. Hope you don't mind I got your cell phone number, Alice thought you wouldn't mind. :)_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Of course I don't mind! I'm sure she "saw" I didn't mind too. Lol What's up?_

My phone beeped a second later.

_Watching TV, you?(Embry)_

_Just turned on my favorite show :) (Arianna)_

_Oh what's that?(Embry)_

_Criminal Minds :) It's a new episode (Arianna)_

_Oh I like that show too! I didn't know there was a new one on tonight...(Embry)_

_Yep, about a crazy rapist/murderer.(Arianna) _

_Oh I better turn that on :) (Embry) _

It kept up like that while we were both watching Criminal Minds, mainly texting through commercials. When the end of the episode came and I looked at the clock which read eleven thirty I decided it was time for bed.

_Gonna head to sleep k? Text me in the morning. :) (Arianna)_

_Okay :) had a great time talking to you Arianna. Have sweet dreams! (Embry) _

_You too, night! (Arianna)_

I put my phone on my charger and sat it on the nightstand. I turned out the light and I was asleep within minutes.

…...

Dream in Italics

_I woke up in Sunset Falls. Nick was waiting for me with a smile. "Hey beautiful mama." He greeted me. _

"_Hey Daddy." I smiled back. Nick came over and put his hands on my belly. _

"_I saw the appointment. I saw you crying and heard the heartbeat." Nick whispered. _

"_Wasn't it amazing? Our baby." I put my hands on his. _

"_All ours." Nick gently kissed me and I missed him more now than ever. _

"_I wish you were here." _

"_I know Ari. I know, you don't know how much I want to be there for you and our baby. It hurts." Nick whispered, kissing me again. _

"_Can you tell what the baby is?" I asked him hopefully. _

"_No." Nick grinned. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You have to wait." _

"_It's going to drive me crazy." I groaned as he pulled me down to sit with him on the ground. _

"_That appointment will be here before you know it honey." Nick squeezed my hand. _

"_If it's a boy, do you want to name him after you?" I asked. _

_Nick shook his head. "Give him his own identity if it's a boy. I mean I know you're gonna think of me every time you look at the baby but I don't think it'd be good for the baby to have my name too." _

"_Maybe not." I agreed. _

_Nick looked panicked for a moment. "What is it?" I asked, worried. _

"_I have to go. Now." Nick kissed and whispered "I love you." Then he was gone. What the hell? _

I woke abruptly out of my dream and ran to the bathroom. I puked everything up. I heard footsteps and Charlie appeared at the door.

"Sick again?"

I only nodded as I got sick again. Charlie sat on the floor beside me and held my hair for me while I got sick and rubbed my back.

After I was done and had used mouthwash, we went down to the kitchen. I grabbed a water out of the fridge and laid on the couch. It was four thirty in the morning.

"Uncle Charlie you can go back to bed." I told him as he sat in the recliner.

"No, I'll stay with you til you can go back to sleep. I don't have to go to work tomorrow." Charlie laid back in the chair. "I was thinking Anna maybe it'd be better if you went to homeschooling, got your GED(General Education Diploma-same as a high school diploma) you know? That way you could get a head start on college if you wanted or if not take a year or two off and have time to focus for the baby coming."

I thought about it for a moment. "That might not be too bad, Uncle Charlie."

"Alice said you could always come over and they could tutor you and help you. I mean you can take the test now if you want, you're over sixteen." Charlie replied.

I nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Well I would just have to pull you out of public school and then if you wanted you could take the test right away or study a bit. Then either go to college or focus on the baby. I'll do it tomorrow if you want."

"That'd be good Uncle Charlie, I think my best option." I paused. "Will dad be okay with that?"

"Well I already spoke to your father.. He thinks it would be a good idea. You still get your education and have the baby."

"Okay then it's settled." I smiled over at Uncle Charlie. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed. I don't think I'll be sick anymore. I'll drink some water to hopefully feel better."

Charlie helped me up the steps and almost literally tucked me into bed. "Night kid."

"Night Charlie."

I fell back asleep almost immediately and it was a dreamless night.

…...

Friday September 24th, Ten AM

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and sleepily opened my eyes. "Up and at 'em Sunshine!" Alice greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"Oh well it's your first day attending Cullen academy, you can't be late!" Alice giggled.

I groaned. "Nooooooo."

"Oh come on, it'll just be a couple hours of studying and then going to get your dogs and car from the airport!"

I opened my eyes after hearing the part about the dogs and my car. "They'll really be here today?"

"Yep, in a couple of hours so get up!"

I dressed quickly and rode with Alice to the Cullen house, where Jasper took me into the dining room where a pile of books sat.

I studied every subject, Jasper giving his input on History(I learned he had been in the Civil War!), Edward helping me with Math, Bella with English and Carlisle with Science and pretty much every other subject I needed help with.

Soon enough it was time to go pick up the dogs and my car. Bella drove me to Port Angeles to the little airport there and we found out where the dogs were being held and the car was.

When Shadow and Moon saw me they started barking excitedly and wagging their tails. "There's my babies!" I said, hugging both of them. Moon gave me lots of puppy kisses and Shadow barked happily at me. "I missed you too."

Bella smiled and found my car for me. I hooked the dogs leashes and they followed me to my car. "So I'll meet you back at the Cullen's?"

"Yep. See you there." Bella grinned. I knew she would make it back _way_ before me with her crazy driving.

I opened the door for the dogs to get in and they hopped in quickly. I went around to the drivers side and started the car. Man , I had really missed having my own car. Now I could drive myself again!

I made it back to the Cullens a little bit after Bella(okay a lot after Bella) and the 'wolves' as we all called them now, were there. I let the dogs out of the car, Shadow was suspicious of everyone at first but once Nessie started to pet him, he opened up more with everyone.

Of course Moon, being the little lovely puppy she is, already had people in love with her. I saw Alice holding her and _cooing _to her. "Oh you're so cute, yes you are."

I smiled at Alice. Maybe I would have to get her a puppy. Alice looked over at me. "I'm fine with having your puppy around thanks."

I was shocked for a moment before I remembered that she could see my decisions. "Oh okay, just saying.."

"She is adorable. But I think I'll make do with just having her around with you." Alice smiled.

We all went inside and talked. I told Embry about my homeschooling now and he also agreed it was probably best. "That way you can totally focus on the baby after they're here."

I helped Esme cook dinner when Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah came over. Plus Embry, Jake, and Quil were here to eat. We cooked a big thing of lasagna which everybody said was good.

When we left, before I went home(the dogs with Charlie), I stopped at Thriftway to get some dog food and bowls for the dogs. I also grabbed Moon and Shadow some treats and chew toys. Charlie wouldn't be too happy if Moon chewed up his shoes.

After I got home, I fed the dogs and gave them their toys. They happily went and laid down with their new toys as Charlie and I watched TV. I let the dogs out before bedtime, while I waited I brushed my teeth and braided my hair so it wouldn't be a mess tomorrow.

Charlie went upstairs to bed and I let the dogs in. They both got one more drink before we headed upstairs too. I saw two dog beds on the floor and shook my head. Alice.

Shadow went to inspect his, surprisingly going over to the one, which actually has his name on it. Moon looked pleadingly at me as Shadow plopped down on his.

"Oh fine, get up here you spoiled brat." I laughed at her. She cuddled up next to me and I turned out the light. Before I fell asleep my phone beeped.

I grabbed it and it was a text from Embry.

_Good night Arianna :) (Embry) _

_Night Embry! Text you tomorrow :) (Arianna) _

I sat my phone on the nightstand and got under the covers. I was so happy to finally have the dogs here, it made it even better.

I drifted asleep on that thought, smiling.

…...

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated lately! I just went back to work and I've been working like crazy! But I finally got inspired to write again and I wrote this amazingly fast(wellllll, in like a day&a half). Hope you enjoy it! Do you like her and Embry getting closer?

Did you like the secrets coming out?

Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter! I love to hear your feedback and support! :)

For readers of my other stories I will update the others soon too! I don't know which one but I'll update one of them! Thanks for reading! From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15! :)


	6. Chapter 6 Hanging Out

Life Without You

Chapter 6 "Hanging Out"

Arianna POV Saturday October 31st 6PM

Almost six weeks had passed since I came out and told everyone I was pregnant. It had been a good six weeks too, Embry and I had pretty much hung out together everyday after he got out of school and between patrols he was becoming a really good friend. Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Alice all took turns coming to my appointments and when I go on Monday to find out the gender, Charlie had said he wanted to come along. So did Rosalie.

I was studying hard for my GED test which I would take in November. David was coming out tonight to visit me and he was coming to the Cullen's Halloween party, mainly with some people from the Quilete Reservation that they were having tonight and their vampire "cousins" the Denali family. I hadn't exactly told David or Nick's parents, but we hadn't really talked that much in the past six weeks, we all had been busy. So I was nervous about how that would go. He would know right away since I was almost five months and definitely showing.

That was definitely new for me. I had always been athletic and skinny, always in shape and now I had this baby bump, getting a larger stomach. I mean I was still in shape, Embry and I walked everyday that we could when it wasn't raining and if he couldn't walk with me, Rosalie would or I would exercise lightly on the treadmill in the Cullen's gym per Carlisle's advice.

I was waiting for Embry to pick me up and take me to the Cullen's for the party. I was dressed up as Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds. I wore a blue and green checkered dress that was long sleeve and went to my knees, I had on glasses just like her and had a blue daisy in my hair which was held up by a clip, with a few strands of hair dangling. My bump was definitely visible.

I heard the front door open and close. "Embry?" I called out my bedroom door, Charlie didn't mind Embry just walking in since he knew him and I left the door unlocked knowing he was coming over. Plus I had Moon and Shadow with me. Charlie was already over at the Cullen's, he had picked up Billy and Sue.

"It's me." I heard Embry's voice as he came up the last step. I smiled at his costume, he was going as Reid from Criminal Minds. His short messy black hair was kind of like his and he even had clothes like Reid wore. It was cute, plus Reid was one of my favorites from the show. Embry stopped right before he got to my door. "Wow, you look beautiful. You really look like Garcia in her crazy outfits."

I blushed. "Thank you. You look very cute in your Reid costume." We had planned to go dressed up like this together since we both loved Criminal Minds.

"Why thank you." Embry grinned at me and I grinned back. Lately, I had been feeling something different towards Embry but I wasn't completely sure of it. I was still grieving over Nick and I wasn't sure it was right to feel the way I did, but I do. He makes me smile and laugh even on my bad days, he is always asking about the baby especially after appointments, he loves seeing any ultrasounds I have, and if I want anything—and I mean anything—he gets it for me, even if it's early in the morning or late at night. I haven't had too many cravings besides I really want pretzel M&Ms all the time but that's the only thing I really crave so far.

"And how's the baby?" Embry's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled as he put his hands on my belly, he did this often. I was about to respond when I felt movement in my stomach. I stilled and so did Embry. "What was that?"

I felt it again, stronger this time. I realized what it was. "Oh my God! It's the baby kicking!" I almost shouted. Embry looked up at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"This is the first time you've felt the baby?" Embry asked as he rubbed my stomach. The baby kicked again.

"Yes." I felt something hit my arm and realized there were tears running down my face. "The baby must like you, because every time you rub my stomach, they kick."

Embry pulled his hands off of my belly and pulled me into an excited hug then held me at arms length. "It's amazing." He said, seemingly speechless.

We looked at each other, not knowing what to say and I smiled at him. "We better get going or we'll be late."

I gave the dogs a kiss before leaving the room and Embry put his arm around my waist, leading me down to the car. We drove my car to the Cullen's, Embry usually just ran up from the Reservation or drove his car and we usually drove mine to places.

When we pulled up at the Cullen's everything was decorated in black, orange, purple and green. Halloween colors. Embry opened my door for me and I thanked him. The front door to the Cullen's opened and out stepped Alice.

"Look at your costumes! They're so adorable!" Alice hugged us both and then rubbed my belly. The baby didn't kick or move. "How's the little baby?"

"Good. The baby actually just kicked for the first time." I smiled at Alice.

"What?! When?!" Alice gasped, looking at my belly.

"Just before Embry and I came over. He/she kicked for Embry." I looked over at Embry, who was smiling at me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I miss it all!" Alice groaned. "The baby likes the wolf better than me!"

Embry and I both laughed at Alice. Jasper stepped out of the house and looked at his wife. "What's going on, Darlin'?"

"The baby kicked for Embry, but won't kick for me!" Alice told him.

"Well maybe it's because his hands are warm and yours are cold." Jasper pointed out, trying to hide his smile.

"Hand warmers!" Alice half shouted. "I will get hand warmers so the baby will kick for me too!"

"Alice, the baby has only started kicking, so I'm sure you'll get your chance to feel the baby too." Embry chuckled. I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't.

"Embry's right, Alice. You'll get your chance, there is going to be four more months of my pregnancy." I assured the distressed vampire. She finally let us join the rest of party. Embry didn't leave my side very much as we mingled with everyone else and I could see he kept a close eye on the Denali's. Studying them, I noticed they were like the Cullens. Beautiful, golden eyes and friendly.

I knew they had lost their sister Irina recently and I felt bad. I felt so bad for anyone going through a loss of loved one. I heard a familiar voice calling my name and turned. It was David. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw my stomach. Taking a deep breath and looking at Embry, I started towards David.

"David, hey how are you?" I stopped in front of him. He seemed to be trying to find some words. Embry stood right beside me for support but he knew enough to keep his hands to himself.

"You're um..."David trailed off.

"Pregnant. Let's go into the kitchen for a minute to talk, David." I led him into the Cullen's kitchen. Embry watched from the living room but I knew he could hear everything we were saying. "I know I should have told you sooner but I only found out myself a few weeks ago and it's all been so hectic with the move, practicing for my test in November, the doctors appointments. But hey you're gonna be an uncle!"

"Do my parents know?" David was staring at my belly.

"No. We haven't talked much these past few weeks. We've all been busy." I looked at Embry for support.

"It'll be okay." Embry mouthed to me. I gave him a small nod and then I turned back to David, who was still staring at my belly.

"David, are you okay?" I went to reach out to him but he stepped back. Panic struck my heart. "David?"

"He was right." David seemed to be in shock.

"Who was right David?" I asked, grabbing on to his arms.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." David shook his head. Looking around, I pulled David out the back door and headed towards the edge of the trees.

"What's going on, David?"

David hesitated but then finally came clean. "I've been having dreams about Nick. Well with Nick in them, he's been talking to me in them. He once said in a dream that you were pregnant but I never thought it was true...and here you are, pregnant just like he said. He said in the dreams he was really there. I must be going crazy."

Tears filled my eyes. I wasn't the only one it was happening to. "I don't think you're crazy because I've been having the same dreams as you."

David's eyes flickered to mine. "Really?" Trying to hold in the tears, I nodded. "Because I've been wondering if maybe all the stress of everything didn't push me over the edge. I mean my dead brother is talking to me and telling me these things and I just..." David took a deep breath. "But now you're telling me that you're having the same dreams and you're pregnant..So the dreams are real."

David just shook his head. "I know it's so hard to believe, but Nick was always a determined person wasn't he? He always got what he wanted in the end." I said to him softly.

David let out a short laugh. "Yeah he always did." With that out of the way, David hugged me. Then David looked over towards Embry, who was pretending that he wasn't interested in us but was staring out the kitchen window.

"So you have another admirer, huh?" David had a sad smile on his face and he gestured towards Embry.

"Embry is my friend. He's been one of my biggest supporters since I got here and we get along very well." I said cautiously. I didn't want to say the whole truth. That I was starting to feel something more for Embry and how much I enjoyed our time together. And that sometimes, just sometimes, I would forget that we were just friends.

"I see the way he looks at you. The way he's been watching us this whole time, prepared to come and rescue you if I did anything stupid." David had a look of amusement and irritation.

"Embry is protective of me and the baby. Since I've been through a lot lately, he doesn't want me to stress out because it can be bad for the baby." I explained. David seemed content with this and we went back inside. I introduced him to everyone, trying to keep a safe distance between him and Embry, who I knew had heard the whole conversation especially towards the end.

Around eleven, I said goodbye to everyone and told David I would see him tomorrow before he left to go back to California. Embry took me home where the house was dark. Charlie must be at Sue's. I looked over at Embry, biting my lip. "Will you come in for awhile? I don't want to be alone just yet."

"Of course." He smiled and came around to help me out of the car. Embry got the front door unlocked and help me let the dogs, who were excitedly licking us both, outside. We sat on the back porch steps as the dogs sniffed around, I scooted closer to Embry's warmth. It was kind of chilly out. Embry reached over and pulled me to his side, putting his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I whispered. Embry brushed back a strand of hair that was in my face.

"You shouldn't be cold. I don't want you to get sick." His arm was long enough that he could reach around me and put his hand on my belly. I looked down at my belly and sighed. I had been thinking a lot about my future lately. College, being a single mother, getting a job. How I would afford to pay for everything the baby would need, how I would go to college while working and being a mom.

"Embry, can I talk to you about something and you just listen and not judge me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course. You know I'd never judge you, Arianna." Embry rubbed my belly gently.

"I've been thinking about adoption." I said it so quiet I didn't think he'd hear.

"Adoption? You don't want to keep the baby?" Embry's eyebrows came together, confused.

I felt a bit defensive and tried not to. "It's not that. It's just...I don't know if I can do it. I mean, being alone and raising this baby, trying to go to college and work. It's a lot."

"You won't be alone, you know that right? I'll be by your side everyday." Embry made me look into his dark brown eyes.

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I know...It's just I've been thinking that maybe I'm not ready and I know of someone who would really love the chance to become a mother who will never get the chance if someone doesn't offer it to her."

Embry looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're talking about Rosalie aren't you?"

I nodded. "You can see how much it kills her. How much she wants to be a mother and she'll never to be able to have one on her own and how unfair was it that she never got a choice. She never got a say and the one thing she wanted most was taken away from her forever. And here I am, pregnant at sixteen, by some accident. Do you know how happy it would make her?"

"Arianna, what you're suggesting is so selfless of you. So kind. But have you really thought this through?" Embry asked gently. "You'll have to give up your rights to this child. Yours and Nick's child. You will have to stand by while Rosalie and Emmett raise _your _child, everyday. They may move away one day and you may never see him or her again."

Tears flooded my face. "I know! But I don't think I can do this. I really don't and I feel so scared Embry, I don't have the money and I can't ask Charlie to pay for anything. I got myself into this situation and now the consequences are coming down. I don't know how to be a mother. I feel stupid. At first, I was so thrilled, I got a piece of Nick and that was the most amazing thing in the world to me. But now? It's a scary thought. Rosalie and Emmett could give this child such a wonderful life, they have money, they have a big family. They're in the right position to be parents."

"You're not stupid for thinking like that. You're young and you're right, you really don't have any money and you don't have the resources that the Cullens would. You have never been a mother either. And what you're suggesting is the most selfless, kind thing you could do for people like Emmett and Rosalie. If this is really what you want, what you _truly _want, I am behind you one hundred percent. I will back you up no matter what you do. This is your life Arianna." I hugged Embry tightly and let out a sigh. Someone at least would be on my side no matter what.

But he did give me things to think over that I didn't think of before. Could I handle watching Rosalie be a mother to the child I grew now? Give up my rights to let them take over? I'd never get a say in anything in his or her life and the child may resent me later on for giving them up. I couldn't change my mind once it was done, once I gave Rosalie my child, I couldn't take them back. And one day, they might move away because they don't age..and I may never see the child again.

I took a deep breath. But underneath it all, the answer was yes. Because as much as I loved this baby, as much as I wished I could keep him/her, I knew giving them up was the best option for us both. Maybe I could work out something with Rosalie and Emmett so I could stay updated on the child's life.

"I think you should definitely sleep on it and then talk to Charlie. He'll give it to you straight. If he thinks it's a good idea, he'll tell you." Embry helped me up and called the dogs.

"Thank you for listening." I squeezed his hand as he led me inside. Embry ran his hand over my hair.

"That's what I'm here for Arianna. For anything you need." Embry's hands moved down to my face and I looked up at him. My breath caught as I looked into his eyes and I leaned closer to him. "Arianna..."

I was about to answer him when I felt a gut wrenching pain in my side. I screamed as I bent over clutching my stomach. "Arianna?!" Embry said but it sounded like he was miles away. I looked down towards my feet and saw blood running down my legs. _The baby!_ _Something is happening to the baby! _I want to scream out but I can't talk. I try but nothing comes out.

I screamed again as I felt another pain. "Embry, something is wrong." I manged to choke out. Embry picked me up in his arms and carried me out to the car.

"We have to get you to the hospital! I'll call Carlisle. Don't panic, okay? It'll be alright." Embry set me down in the car and ran around to the drivers side. I saw his phone pressed to his ear. "Carlisle? It's Embry. Something is wrong with Arianna and the baby. She's bleeding really bad, I'm taking her to the hospital right now. Can you meet us there?"

Carlisle must of answered because Embry hung up the phone and took off for the hospital. I held onto the door handle to try to get through the pain, everything was spinning and dots were appearing in my eyes. "Embry." I half groaned, half cried.

"It's going to be okay. Hang on, Anna. We're almost there baby." Embry looked over at me worriedly. I barely caught that he called my baby.

"It hurts." I cried. Tears were pouring down my face. "What if the baby is dying? Oh my God." I wailed at him.

"The baby is fine. Everything will be fine." Embry's voice was firm. "Do not panic okay? It will only make it worse. You need to try to take a deep breath and be as calm as you can. Carlisle is meeting us at the hospital and he will check you out."

I tried to nod but I just felt so drained. I laid my head against the window and saw the bright lights of Forks Hospital. Embry stopped the car right in front of the ER and carried me into the hospital. The check in nurse looked up and saw us, she jumped out of her chair once she saw the blood.

"What happened?" She asked as she helped Embry get me into a wheelchair.

"I don't know! We were just talking and then she screams, bends over clutching her stomach and there's blood everywhere..." She slides her card and a door opens, Embry rushes me through.

"The labor and delivery ward is that way." The nurse points and Embry follows her to it. "Who is your doctor?" She asks me but Embry answers for me.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he's on his way. We called him on the way here." Embry waits for the nurse to open the doors. As soon as she does we are surrounded by nurses and then Embry is lifting me onto a hospital bed and nurses are asking so many questions, I can't even answer them. Thank goodness Embry is here. He answers every question that is thrown at him and finally I see Carlisle.

I reach my hand out towards him and he comes to my side. "Arianna, Embry, I need to know exactly what happened before the pain and bleeding."

Embry explains to Carlisle that we were just talking and I had just bent over in pain, screaming. "Nothing was even going on. We were just standing there talking." That's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

…...

Embry POV

I paced the waiting room floor as I waited for someone, anyone, to tell me what was going on with Arianna. It was killing me inside not to be there with her. She was so panicked before, so worried about the baby. What would she do if she lost the baby? This baby has been the thing that has saved her the most and she would be devastated if she lost the baby. She might try to kill herself again and I can't have her doing that. I can't live without her.

I looked up as people came into the ER waiting room. "What's going on?" Edward stepped forward first. I quickly explained what happened.

"It was so terrifying." I rubbed my hands over my face. Leah put her hand on my shoulder, one of her rare moments of comforting.

"She's in the best hands Embry." Jacob reassured me. Rosalie looked like she would be sick if she could.

"If she loses the baby, she's too far along to have a regular miscarriage. She'll have to give birth to the baby." Rosalie shook her head. "It'll kill her. She can't handle that, not in her state. She was just beginning to come around and be happy again."

I remember our conversation from earlier and get up to walk towards Rosalie. "She's not going to lose the baby okay? Arianna is a fighter and so is her baby. He/she survived the overdose and champagne, they'll survive this." And then I hugged her. Something I've never done. She stiffens but then hugs me back.

We all sit there for hours, Leah goes down and gets us wolves coffee. I thank her gratefully, I can pretty much stay up on my own from having to take running shifts but it helps to have help. I look around the room and look at all the people that love Arianna, that are here to support her, that are supporting me too. I knew the pack was already my family but never did I think my family would include a bunch of vampires. But it did.

Seth got a phone call from Sue. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all night, Mom. We're at the hospital. Something happened with Arianna. Tell Charlie he needs to come right away."

In all of the hype, I had completely forgotten about Charlie or Arianna's parents. Thank goodness Seth had at least remembered Charlie. I leaned over to Rosalie. "Should I try to call Arianna's parents?"

"Wait til we hear something and wait til Charlie gets here. He'll know what's best." Rosalie said. I nodded then got up to pace. What was taking so long?

…...

Arianna POV(Dream/Hallucination in _italics_)

_I was back at Sunset Creek. But the weather wasn't nice, it was dark and stormy. I saw a figure standing by the rushing creek. "Nick?"_ _I called his name softly. He turned around and his face matched the weather. It was bad._

"_Have you just forgotten about everything we had? You just want to move on so quickly? Get rid of any evidence of us?" He thundered. _

_I had never seen this side of Nick. Ever. "What are you talking about Nick?" My heart was pounding. I didn't feel safe like usual. _

"_It's bad enough that you're having feelings for that thing, but you want to give our baby up to?!" Nick shouted at me and stepped towards me. I took a step back._

"_Nick..I..." I trailed off at his glare. _

"_You what? Just are ready to forget me? Want to abandon our child?" Nick was suddenly beside me and I cried out. _

"_No it's not like that! I just want to give our baby the best life possible! Rosalie would be such a good mother too. She could give the baby anything they wanted!" I tried to explain while getting some space between us. "As for Embry and I, we're just friends!"_

_Nick grabbed my arm. "If you won't keep our baby, then you can't have the baby at all!" _

_I gasped. "What do you mean I can't have the baby!?" _

"_The blood, the pain? That's me." Nick looked smug at my face. "That's right..I can control some things." _

"_What has happened to you?" I whispered. "You would kill our baby because I'm trying to give them a better life?" _

"_Giving the baby away will ruin everything! Stop being so selfish!" Nick shouted again. How could I wake up? Get out of here? I needed to save my baby. Keep them safe. _

"_Nick you need to stop. Don't hurt the baby! You'll only hurt me if you do. Then I'll never talk to you again. I'll never come to this place again. I'll avoid long periods of sleep if I have to." I threatened him._

_He glared at me and stepped towards me like he was about to do something when everything vanished._

_Everything went dark. _

_ …..._

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry I've been so long on updating! I've been so busy! Anyways...Story line is kind of swinging a different way than I originally imagined but I think it's a better way. Do you agree with Arianna giving the baby up for adoption? To Rosalie? Do you like how her and Embry are getting closer? The Imprint Bond at work..What about David and his dreams? What did you think? This story and Rescuing Me will probably both have Alternative Endings when I'm finished both because I have two different ways I want them to end.

It'll be interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please leave some reviews? Thanks!

QuinnandSethsgirl15


End file.
